Cho's Order Of the Pheonix
by melissa89
Summary: Dont read this if you havent read OotP. This is the fifth book through cho's eyes,i took out the author notes. COMPLETED!
1. On the train

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..but I sure wish I did…it all belongs to JK Rowling

A/N: this is the fifth book (a little changed cause im not perfect) through cho's eyes..i don't know why I thought of writing this it just kinda popped into my head one day…o yes and the parts in italics are cho thinking in her mind..hope you enjoy!! J 

Ch 1

__

God, I can't believe I am on the train to go back to that god-for-saken place again. I maen this is where my dear, dear Cedric died! Oh there I go again…why must I always live in the past, and Hogwarts isnt bad, what am I saying, I have Quiddich and my wonderful friend Marietta and Harry…OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!!! I HARDLY KNOW HARRY!..there I go again thinking about that Potter boy..i kept thinking about him all summer, Marietta's bound to find out so I better stop.

Cho and Marietta were desperatly trying to find an empty compartment, but so far no luck, while they were looking Cho noticed that Harry Potter was in the next one so she thought she would say hi. "I'll meet up with you in a second Marietta, I er….have to go do something".

"Okay whatever but hurry up I can only save you a seat for so long" said her curly red headed friend.

Cho took a deep breath and then opened the door to Harry's compartment, and to her surprise there was a disgusting green slimy substance all over everyone and everything. And she noticed that for the first time that stupid Granger girl wasn't with Harry, in fact neither was that Weasley boy, it was just Harry, that boy Neville, the youngest Weasley, and that Luna Lovegood girl. "Oh…hello, Harry" she said in a rather nervous voice, "Um…bad time?"

Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses, "Oh..hi" said Harry blankly.

"Um….." said Cho, "Well…just thought I'd say hello….'bye then" Cho closed the door to Harry's compartment. _Well that went well..NOT…god, why am I so stupid, he hardly knows me..hes probably like..why is that stupid ravenclaw seeker talking to me. _Just then she heard Marietta calling her.

"Cho over here! I found some room in this compartment!" Cho walked over to the compartment, "where have you been?? And why do you look all flushed??" asked Marietta.

"Oh nowhere really…." Said Cho not looking Marietta in the eyes.

"You where with that Potter boy weren't you!!" said Marietta accusingly.

"No I wasn't.." said Cho once again not looking her friend in the eyes.

A/N: I'll leave you hanging for now……muahaha!! Please please please R/R cause I wont finish it if nobody likes it, if someone does ill post again ASAP


	2. Hogwarts Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of anyone else in this book, but I do own the ravenclaw password lol but the rest of my ideas really belong to JK Rowling

One of my fave parts in OotP: when sirius lol sings at the OotP headquarters while in the hallway "GOD BLESS YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS" LOL I was rolling on the floor laughing I don't know why but I loved that part

Okay umm heres chapter 2 hope you like….

Ch 2

The train arrived at Hogwarts and all of the first years seemed very nervous, they were all talking to each other like mad. _I remember my first year at Hogwarts…..I met Marietta and she became my best friend_. Cho snapped back into reality while Marietta was trying to find an empty carriage, finally she found one with just enough room for two people. "CHO COME ON HURRY UP", Cho was looking over in Harry's direction. Harry was looking into nothingness, it was as if something pulled the carriages and Harry was looking at them. Quickly Cho caught up with Marietta and squeezed into the carriage.

Finally the carriages came to a hault meaning that they were at the school. Cho got off and followed everyone in. The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flag-stoned floor for the double doors to the right, leading them into the Great Hall for the start-of-the-term feast.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the hall, and the faces of students talking eagerly to one another, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, and eyeing one-anothers new haircuts and robes.

"Cho!…CHO!!". Cho quickly turned around to see who was yelling her name, it was Padma Patil, a fifth year. "Cho, you look great this year, did you just get a haircut?"

"Oh thank you" said Cho, "yea I just got one yesterday, my mom was so mad I let it grow for so long so she just whipped out her want and fixed it up"

"Awesome", said Padma, "Well I'll see you later Cho!"

Cho and Marietta quickly took their seats at the Ravenclaw table for the sorting ceremony. The sorting hat always sung a new song this years was very strange, it warned the students to stay united through the bad times about to come. The song seemed to cause chattering throughout the Great Hall. "Wonder what all that was about." Said Cho.

"I dunno….." said Marietta, trailing off to watch the ceremony.

The sorting ceremony was always one of Cho's favorite things. It seemed to go by fast for Cho, but others were starving and wanted to eat. The line of first years slowly thinned out and finally Zellar, Rose was sorted into Hufflepuff and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Cho looked around and noticed how much respect Dumbledore got, everyone even the Slytherins (except for that prat Slytherin Seeker Malfoy) payed attention to him.

"To our newcomers" said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips. "Welcome! To our old hands--- welcome back! There is a time for speech making but this is not it. Tuck In!" everyone applauded and the feast began. 

"I'm starved", said Nick a fourth year Ravenclaw who always had something to say.

After everyone ate Dumbledore rose to speak again, "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-the-term notices", said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students------and a few of our older students ought to know by now too"

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to his door".

"We have two new changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professer Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care Of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher".

"Try outs for the House quiddich teams will take place on the—" then Dumbledore was cut off by that Professor Umbridge who gave a speech that seemed to never end, finally, Cho got to go to the Ravenclaw common room (the password was Ikle Bissykins) and then go to bed after a very long first day back. 


	3. The Start of The Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cho Chang or anyone else

I like putting little HP quotes I found amusing here's one from OotP that I laughed at….

Page 795: "Harry we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron giggling feebly.  "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus-----ha ha ha—"

Chapter 3

            Cho woke up the next day feeling refreshed and energized, she walked down into the Ravenclaw Common room and saw her curly red-headed friend looking at the message board to see what classes they had today.  "What classes do we have today Marietta?" asked Cho.

            " N.E.W.T Preporatory Care of Magical Creatures, double N.E.W.T. Preporatory Herbology, Potions, and double History of Magic… what do you plan on doing when you are done at Hogwarts" said Marietta as they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfasts.

            "I dunno I think playing for the Tornados as their seeker would be cool but I doubt I would make it, what about you" said Cho while scanning the Great Hall to see what people were doing, a line of fourth year Ravenclaws crossing the entrance hall, had caught sight of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and hurried to form a tighter group, as thought frightened Harry might attack stragglers.  _How could those fourth years believe all of that stuff in the Daily Prophet, it was such rubbish I know it's not true_.

            "Cho, CHO! Were you listening to a word I said!?!" asked Marietta quite perturbed.

            "Oh sorry Marietta I was…umm...thinking about something, what were you saying?" asked Cho trying to listen as hard as she could to Marietta.

            "I was saying how it might be cool to become a seer, since I always do so good in Trelawneys class, you aren't so bad yourself you should be one too"

            "Yea that would be cool" said Cho in a tone so fake she couldn't believe that Marietta bought it.  They sat down and ate breakfast with all of the other Ravenclaw's  until Cho looked at her watch and just realized she forgot some of her books in the Common Room she quickly left and told Marietta she would meet her there.  Cho raced up the stairs said the password to the Raven Statue (a/n: I dunno where or what the ravenclaw common room password thingy is if anyone does let me know) and quickly got her books.  She then was walking in the yard and turned the corner and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 

            "Hello, Harry!" said Cho, _at least he's not covered in that green slime like the last time I talked to him_.

            "Hi" said Harry and his face seemed to look flushed.

            "You got that stuff off, then?" she asked, meaning that slime.

            "Yeah," said Harry with a half-grin, "So did you……… er…….. have a good summer?"

            Cho suddenly wished she hadn't talked to him, Cedric was her boyfriend and the memory of his death affected her whole summer, her face tautened, but she just replied, "Oh, it was all right, you know……"

            "Is that a Tornados badge?" demanded Harry's red-headed friend Ron Weasley suddenly, pointing at the front of Cho's robes, to which a sky-blue badge emblazoned with a double gold T was pinned.  "You don't support them, do you?"

            "Yeah, I do," said Cho,_ but I was talking to Harry not you Weasley_!. 

            "Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?" asked Ron in a unnecessarily accusatory tone of voice.

            I've supported them since I was six" said Cho coolly.  "Anyway………. See you, Harry." And Cho walked away and headed to Hagrids Hut for her class with Marietta.    
            "What took you so long Cho?" asked Marietta, her hazel eyes looking straight into Cho's as if the answer were in them.

            "Oh it took me a while to find my books I had them all over" lied Cho not looking her friend into the eyes, _I have to stop lying………I never used to do this before, Marietta's bound to know I'm lying………_

But just then Professor Grubbly-Plank started the first Care Of Magical Creatures Class of the year, she did a review of what were on last years O.W.L.'s and assigned the class to write an essay all about thestrals and what they look like, which was actually a very hard assignment since very few people had ever seen one.  Marietta and Cho then headed to the Herbology Greenhouses where Professor Sprout gave a lesson on devils snare and had each student go up to her one by one and defeat a small pot of it (some had a lot of difficulty but luckily Professor Sprout was right there and quickly would untangle them before they suffocated).  The rest of their classes for the day seemed to go by so fast but all of the teachers didn't forget to assign them more homework, in fact that whole week went by fast, Cho had quiddich practice twice already and that one fifth year Padma Patil had taught Cho this cool charm to turn some old things like broken quills into a beautiful flowers and Cho did a pretty good job on it she couldn't do roses like Padma but her daisy's were quite pretty.  Before Cho knew it, it was Friday night and the weekend was coming.   "I don't think I can do anything fun this weekend Marietta, I am like drowning in homework and need this weekend to catch up before some of the teachers drop me out of some of my N.E.W.T preporatory classes".  

            "Okay Cho, I'll do stuff with Becca and Rose this weekend but you know your welcome to join us," said Marietta.

            "Yea I know, thanks for the offer," said Cho, "I'm tired, I'm going to call it a night, see you tomorrow Marietta", and Cho went up into her dormitory and went to sleep.

A/N: yea I know not the greatest chapter, nothing really that exciting but since im following the book I have to just put in some junk to fill up all that stuff that happens to harry when cho isn't there….

Also here is another thank you to another reviewer…….

Karenkate-kitty- thanks for the review…I do agree with you that cho isn't really my fave either (but I don't really hate her) and thanks for saying my writing is nice =D lol


	4. The Owlery

Disclaimer: blah blah blah you know what I say here...i don't own you-know-who (I don't mean voldemort…actually I don't own him lol oh nevermind) or you know what

Chapter 4

            Cho woke up quite early the next day, it seemed just after day-break Cho got up and looked at the calendar and she had totally forgotten today was her mums birthday.  She quickly got some old quills out and made a nice arrangement of daisy's and got out some parchment and started to write a letter to her Mother…..

_Dear Mum,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! You are the greatest mom in the world and I don't know what I would do without you! I hope you like these flowers I charmed them to last twice as long as regular flowers do!_

_Have a great day_

_Love,_

_~Cho_

            Cho then quickly wrapped up everything and ran up the stairs to the owlery, she opened the door and was quite surprised someone else was already there; it was no other than Harry Potter.  "Hi," said Harry.

            "Oh……….hi," said Cho breathlessly. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early………I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday." And she held up the parcel to indicate what she was doing.

            "Right……………… Nice day" he said gesturing to the windows.

            "Yeah," said Cho, looking around for a suitable owl.  "Good Quiddich conditions, I've only been out twice this week, have you been out at all?"

            "No," said Harry.  Cho selected one of the school barn owls.  She coaxed it down onto her arm where it held out an obliging leg so that she could attach the parcel.

            "Hey, has Gryffindor got a new Keeper yet?" she asked trying to make conversation.

            "Yeah" said Harry.  "It's my friend Ron Weasley, d'you know him?"

            "The Tornado-hater?" said Cho rather coolly.  "Is he any good?"

            "Yeah," said Harry, "I think so.  I didn't see his tryout, though, I was in detention."  Cho looked up, the parcel was only half-attached to the owl's legs.  

            "That Umbridge woman's foul," she said in a low voice.  "Putting you in detention just because you told the truth about how----how---how he died.  Everyone heard about it, it was all over the school.  You were really brave standing up to her like that."  Just then the Owlery door opened and Filch, the caretaker, came wheezing into the room.  There were purple patches on his sunken, veined cheeks, his jowls were aquiver and his thing gray hair disheveled; he had obviously run here.  Mrs. Norris came trotting at his heels, gazing up at the owls overhead and mewing hungrily.  There was a restless shifting of wings from above and a large brown owl snapped his beak in a menacing fashion.

            "Aha!" said Filch, taking a flat-footed step toward Harry, his pouchy cheeks trembling with anger.  "I've had a tip-off that you are intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs!"  Harry folded his arms and stared at the care-taker.

            "Who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?" Harry asked.

            Cho was looking from Harry to Filch also frowning; the barn owl on her arm, tired of standing on one leg, gave an admonitory hoot but she ignored it.

            "I have my sources," said Filch in a self-satisfied hiss.  "Now hand over whatever it is your sending."

            "I can't, it's gone."

            "**Gone?**" said Filch, his face contorting with rage.

            "Gone" said Harry calmly.

            Filch opened his mouth furiously, mouthed for a few seconds then raked Harry's roves with his eyes.  "How do I know you haven't got it in your pocket?"

            "Because-----

            "I saw him send it" said Cho angrily.

            Filch rounded on her, "You saw him----?"

            "That's right, I saw him" she said fiercely.

            There was a moment's pause in which Filch glared at Cho and Cho glared right back, then the caretaker turned on his heel and shuffled back toward the door.  He stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at Harry.    
            "If I get so much as a whiff of a Dungbomb….."

            He stumped off down the stairs.  Mrs. Norris cast a last longing look at the owls and followed him.

            Harry and Cho looked and each other.

            "Thanks," Harry said.

            "No problem," said Cho, finally fixing the parcel to the barn owl's other leg, her face slightly pink.  "You weren't ordering Dungbombs, were you?"

            "No," said Harry.

            "I wonder why he thought you were, then?" she said, as she carried the owl to the window.  

            Harry shrugged.

            They left the Owlery together.  At the entrance of a corridor that led toward the West Wing of the castle, Cho said, "I'm going this way.  Well, I'll……..I'll see you around Harry."

            "Yeah….see you."

            Cho smiled at him and departed.  _That wasn't that bad……you had an entire conversation with him…... … and you got him out of trouble……nice job!_  Cho felt very happy, she headed down into the Great Hall later and found Marietta talking to Rose, but once Cho walked in Marietta drifted off her conversation and was staring at Cho.

            "What are you so happy about??" asked Marietta eyeing Cho.

            "Oh……..um…….nothing" said Cho, she eyed the Gryffindor table and looked at Harry, he was talking to his friends.

            Marietta must have noticed who Cho looked at and suddenly squealed and said "Oh yes you're happy about something!! You fancy that Harry Potter don't you!!"

            "What are you talking about?" said Cho not looking up at her friend but talking to her toast instead, her face was starting to blush_, well I knew she would find out one of these days, but so soon?_

            "You know exactly what I'm talking about Cho! I've known you for 6 years now so just tell me the truth because I know when you are lying!!"

            "Alright, alright" said Cho "Maybe I do fancy him! Is there something wrong with liking a boy?"

            Marietta just sat there smiling and eating her toast every now and then taking a breath as if to say something then just exhaling as if she decided not to say it but this huge grin was on her face. "COULD YOU STOP SMILING" said Cho finally losing it with her friend.

            "Awww Cho I'm sorry" said Marietta, " I just think its so cute and funny, I mean……..after……..you know…….I thought you would never fancy a boy for a long time….but low-and-behold you fancy the boy who was with….umm…..you know who………….when…….you know what……happened".  Right after Marietta said that she knew she shouldn't of Cho's happiness diminished as soon as it came.

            "I'll be in the Common Room doing homework if you need me," said Cho without finishing her breakfast or looking at Marietta.


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will

Chapter Five

            Cho was still mad at Marietta, but, there was no real reason to be mad.  All Marietta ever did was find out who Cho fancied and mention that "thing" that happened last year.  Even so Cho was not going to apologize to her, in fact Cho avoided her at all costs.  It had been over a week now and they had still not spoken to each other.  Cho had avoided being in the Great Hall for long periods of time.  As Cho sat in the Common Room working on a Potions Essay about Lacewings someone came up and sat by her, Cho looked up and saw that Marietta had sat down by her.

            "Can we talk?" asked Marietta.

            "It's a free country," said Cho not looking up from her essay.

            "Look, Cho, I'm sorry about the stuff I said before and I should have never made fun of the fact you liked Harry."

            Cho couldn't take it anymore, that time that she was mad a Marietta was one of the hardest times of her life.  Cho looked up at her curly red-headed friend, looked her straight in the eye and said, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, I'm the one who's sorry.  I tried to keep secrets from you that I shouldn't have.  I should o told you I fancied Harry and that I still was not completely over----over---over Cedrics death." Cho felt as if an extremely heave weight was lifted off her shoulders.

            "Friends?" asked Cho looking at Marietta searching for an answer.

            "Friends," said Marietta who then immediately started telling Cho gossip and laughing as if nothing had ever happened between them.  Cho then realized how late it was and how tired she was.

            "I'm really exhausted Marietta, I'll talk to you tomorrow, night"

            "Night, Cho."

            Cho had a very strange dream that night, she dreamed that Cedric was still alive and was still her boyfriend.  But Cedric didn't look or sound like Cedric at all.  For the entire dream Cho never got to see his face, and although the voice was not Cedric's she knew she had heard it before….it was so familiar.  Finally she was about to see his face.  She was looking very hard, his feet, his legs, his torso, his shoulders and finally she was about to look up at his face.  She looked up and saw----

            "Cho, CHO!"

            Cho bolted up and was woken from her dream, for a few seconds she was really confused and didn't know where she was.  Then she realized she was in her four poster bed and Marietta was the one yelling her name.

            "Cho, I've only been trying to wake you up for the last 10 minutes, we've go Divination this morning so we will need to get an early start to get up there on time."

            "Okay," said Cho "I'll meet you in the Great Hall in 5 minutes."

            Marietta left and Cho closed her eyes trying to remember who "Cedric" was.  The truth was, Cho had been having that same dream a lot lately, but she never got to see who it was.  That last dream was the closest she had ever gotten to seeing his face.  Suddenly she remembered what she saw right before she woke up.

            Quickly Cho go dressed and went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.  As she was sitting with Marietta eating her toast Hermione Granger came up to them. 

            "Hello Cho," said Hermione, "I was wondering if you would be interested in taking part in a Defense Against Dark Arts…erm…..study group, we would meet at night and, Harry would teach it since he is really good at Defense Against Dark Arts.  If you are interested meet me tomorrow night at the Hogs Head, since we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

            Cho thought how great that would be, Harry teaching her things she didn't know, "Oh, sure me and Marietta would love it" said Cho right away.  Marietta gave Cho a look but then changed it and said she would go too.

            After that Cho and Marietta made their way up the stairs to get to Divination.  Finally they made it up to the class and sat down at a table in the back.  

            "Today we shall review Dream Analysis' so everyone find a partner and unveil what your dreams really mean." said Professor Trelawney in her normal misty voice.

            _Oh no, now I have to tell someone about my dream I had last night, but maybe it will unveil something about me I didn't know, I just have to promise myself if I have to share my dream, I will._

Cho partnered up with Marietta hoping she wouldn't have to tell her about her dream.   

            "So…..have you had any dreams lately?" asked Cho hoping Marietta would say yes but instead she didn't.

            "Nope, I've been sleeping like a log all year so far, so I guess we'll unveil one of your dreams."

            Cho then told Marietta all about her dream and then told her how the last thing she saw when she looked up at the face were these bright green eyes and glasses.

            "I don't need a book to unveil this one Cho, think about it, who has bright green eyes and wears glasses………Harry Potter, all this dream means is that you like him but you still like Cedric."

            "That's all?" said Cho sounding relived.

            "That's all" said Marietta smiling.

            Divination ended sooner then they thought and the rest of the day went by quick and Cho felt so relieved that all her dream meant is that she fancied Harry.  Finally the day was over and Cho went to sleep.

a/n: okay that's the end of this chapter...sorry nothing much really happened but I posted three chappies today!! YAY!!  But I have a problem….i need suggestions on how to end the story, I have some ideas but I don't like them…its kinda hard cause in the book they just like stop mentioning cho an stuff so ppplleeeaaassseee post ideas in your reviews for me =D ill try to post more later but I doubt ill do any tomorrow..please somebody anybody review..this is my first fanfic as I have said before and I don't know if I should keep going


	6. The Hogs Head

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter!

Okay here's another quote…its on page 158 well I'll just type the funny part but first just so you know what's going on is that fred george and ginny were singing a little song since harry could go to Hogwarts after his case was cleared but nobody was paying attention to them but finally….

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF HE GOT OFF---"

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs.Weasley. 

hahahaha I love those weasleys they are just so funny! Lol

okay heres chappie number six

CH 6

            "Come on Marietta, we're going to be late! We have to find the Hogs Head, I know it's around here somewhere…" said Cho trailing off trying to find it.  She then noticed Parvati, Padma and some other people all looking for it so she followed them and finally they found the Hogs Head and walked in.  Cho walked in and noticed what a dingy place it was, then while looking around she was interrupted by one of the Weasley twins asking for some money because he had just ordered butterbeers for everyone.  Cho took a seat on Ron Weasleys right and Marietta sat next to her.  When she sat down she smiled at Harry and Harry seemed to smile back.  Once everyone had taken a seat everyone was looking at Harry waiting for it to start.    
            "Er," said Hermione, her voice seemed slightly higher than usual out of nerves.  "Well—er—hi."

            Everyone focused its attention on Hermione instead of Harry, but everyone kept glancing back at Harry. 

            "Well……erm…….well, you know why you're here.  Erm……well, Harry here had the idea—I mean" Harry gave Hermione a look, "_I_ had the idea—that it might be good if people who wanted to stud Defense Against the Dark Arts—and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us…….Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts"

            "Hear, hear" said a fourth year Ravenclaw that Cho believed his name was Anthony Goldstein.

            "Well, I thought it would be good if we, well took matters into out own hands."  Hermione then looked at Harry and then went one, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—"

            "You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too thought I bet?" said a boy named Michael Corner.

            "Of course I do" said Hermione at once.  "But I want more than that, I want o be properly trained in defense because……because…." She took in a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort's back."

            The reaction was immediate and predictable.  Marietta shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, one boy gave an involuntary twitch, Padma shuttered, and another boy gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough.  But everyone, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

            "Well…….that's the plan anyway," said Hermione.  "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

            "Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said a blonde Hufflepuff Quidditch player in a rather aggressive voice.

            "Well, Dumbledore believes it—"Hermione began.

            "You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," said the blonde boy, nodding at Harry.

            "Who are _you_?" said Ron Weasley rather rudely.

            "Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've go the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who's back."

            "Look," said Hermione, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about—"

            "It's okay Hermione," said Harry, "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face.  "I saw him.  But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

            Everyone seemed to be holding their breath while Harry was speaking.  

            Zacharias said dismissively, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts.  He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know—"

            "If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said.  "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right?  So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

            There was a pause and nobody said anything, Cho was trying very hard not to cry, why did they have to bring up his death?

            "So," said Hermione, her voice high pitched again, "So…..like I was saying…..if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to—"

            "Is it true," interrupted a girl, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

            "Yeah," said Harry defensively

            "A corporeal Patronus?".

            "Er—you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked

            The girl smiled.  "She's my auntie," she said, "I'm Susan Bones.  She told me about your hearing.  So—is it really true?  You make a stag Patronus?"

            "Yes," said Harry.

            "Blimey, Harry!" said Lee Jordan, looking deeply impressed.  "I never knew that!"

            "Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said one of the Weasley twins grinning at Harry, "She said you got enough attention as it was."

            "She's not wrong," mumbled Harry and a couple people laughed including Cho.

            "And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded one boy.  "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…."

            "Er—yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

            Everyone was really impressed.

            "And in our first year," said Neville Longbottom to the group, "he save that Sorcerous Stone—"

            "Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione.

            "Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

            "And that's not to mention," said Cho, smiling, finally speaking up, "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year—getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things……"

            There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

            "Look," he said and everyone fell silent at once, "I……..I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but……I had a lot of help with all that stuff….."

            "Not with that dragon, you didn't." said that Hufflepuff boy at once.  "That was a seriously cool bit of flying…."

            "Yeah well---" said Harry.

            "And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

            "No," said Harry, "no okay, I know I did bots of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is—"

            "Are you trying to weasel your way out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

            "Here's an idea," said Ron Weasley loudly, "why don't you just shut your mouth!?"

            "Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us her can't really do any f it," he said.

            "That's not what he said," snarled one of the Weasley twins.

            "Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired the other Weasley twin, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of his Zonko's bag.

            "Or any part of your body, really, we're not that fussy where we stick this," said the other twin.

            "Yes, well," said Hermione, "moving on…….the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

            There was a murmur of general agreement.

            "Right," said Hermione, looking relieved.  "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it.  I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week—"    

            "Hang on," said Angelina, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

            "No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

            "Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith.

            "I'm sure we can find a night that suites everyone," said Hermione, "but you know this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters—"

            "Well said," barked Ernie Macmillan, "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!  I'm personally at a loss to see why the ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period.  Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells—"

            "We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's go some…..some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army.  She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

            Cho was stunned by this news and she looked around and it seemed that everyone else was too.  Then this fourth year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood piped up.

            "Well that makes sense.  After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army."

            "What?" said Harry.

            "Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," said Luna.

            "No, he hasn't," snapped Hermione.

            "Yes, he has," replied Luna.

            "What are heliopaths?" asked Neville Longbottom.

            "They are spirits of fire," said Luna, "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of—"

            "They don't exist Neville," said Hermione.

            "Oh yes they do!" replied Luna angrily.

            "I'm sorry but where's the _proof_ of that?" snapped Hermione.

            "There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you—"

            "_Hem, hem"_ said Ginny the youngest Weasley, "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

            "Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right……."

            "Well, once a week sounds cool," said Lee Jordan.

            "As long as—" began Angelina.

            "Yes, yes we know about the Quidditch," said Hermione, "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet……."

            Cho thought about it but she couldn't think of anywhere they actually could meet.

            "Library?" suggested Katie Bell a Gryffindor Chaser.

            "I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the the library," said Harry.

            "Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean Thomas.

            "Yeah," said Ron Weasley, "McGonagall might let us have hers, sh did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard Tournament."

            "Right well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione, "We'll send a message around to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

             Hermione then pulled out parchment and a quill and set them on the table.

            "I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here.  But I also think," she took a deep breath, "that we all ought to agree not to should about what we're doing.  So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to."

            The Weasley twins grabbed the parchment and happily put their names down first. But everyone else was very hesitant about putting their name down.

            "Cho!  Are you sure about this, if Umbridge finds out, our names will be written down as proof!" said a very anxious Marietta.

            "Don't worry I'm sure its fine Marietta, they wouldn't leave this lying around!" replied Cho.

            Everyone signed the parchment very hesitant about what they were doing, Cho signed it and Marietta gave Cho a reproachful look and then added her name, after everyone signed it Hermione took it and put it away.  Then everyone starting to leave, trickling out in pairs or group's of threes.

            Cho took her time fastening the catch of her bag before she left, she wanted to say something to Harry but she didn't know what, as she was fastening it her long dark hair fell hiding her face.  Cho was about to say something but then noticed Marietta was standing beside her, with her arms folded and her tongue clicking.  So Cho had no other choice but to leave with her friend, though she did wave to Harry on her way out.

            "Really Cho, I don't know why you got me into this!  All I know is this whole idea is not a good thing, all its going to cause is a lot of trouble, really I don't know what you see in Harry Potter, I for one can't stand him or his friends! Especially that Hermione Granger" said a very mad Marietta.

            "Oh come on Marietta they aren't that bad, and we won't get in trouble unless somebody tells, which I doubt anyone will, because they would then get in trouble also." replied Cho.

            "Okay Cho, just remember I'm doing this for you, so you better be nice to me!  Now, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning."

            "Night, Marietta." said Cho.

A/N: tada! A new chappie for you!! now I need to thank some new reviewers lol…

Curt: thanks for the nice review =D

Sara-Lin: thank you so much...*blushes* o im not that good lol

Miriam G: you are such a loyal reviewer!! Yea I love those quotes too…..i wanted to start this chapter with one of yours but I cant find them in the book right now cause I was in a hurry….im glad you like the story so far…..i feel the same way you do about cho chang…..and yes i agree about the penisieve scene how it is so fanfictionish lol

Destiny: thank you so much! And thanks for the ideas…I might use some of them =P lol 


	7. Educational Decree Number TwentyFour

A/N: I feel so horrible..i haven't updated in so long….but I was working on it, that's the good thing…..i now know that this story will be……17 chapters long! Lol I planned the whole thing out so I don't leave anything out…now enough of me ill get writing….O WAIT just to let you know later in the story I am going to have to do a scene where Cho isn't there….Marietta is but…well im not going to tell it all now..you'll see!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

OMG I almost forgot…..heres todays quote from OotP:

Page 13:

"He was asking for it, snarled Dudley.

"Oh, yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true….."

HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, HARRY IS SO FUNNY SOMETIMES!

Now on with the story………

Ch7

The rest of the weekend went by very well for Cho, now that she would be seeing Harry a lot for the Defense lessons all the time. But Marietta still didn't like the idea of them. She felt a lot more uneasy when there was a new Educational Decree from Professor Umbridge,

**-- By Order Of --**

**THE HIGH INQUISTOR OF HOGWARTS**

** All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

** An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

** Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)**

** No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

** Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

****

**_The above is in accordance with_**

**_Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._**

** Signed:**

** ~Dolores Jane Umbridge**

** High Inquistor**

Marietta was so jumpy now whenever someone said her name. She was also perturbed with Cho, because Marietta wouldn't have to worry about this if it wasn't for Cho making her join. Marietta was the type of girl who didn't like to get in trouble and always followed rules, no matter how strange they were, she was about the only person who wouldn't ever talk to people about how she felt about Umbridge, everyone else would all complain how horrible she was, but now Marietta. The only thing that worried Cho was that Marietta might fess up to Umbridge on what they were planning on doing.

Then at breakfast, Ginny Weasley came over to the Ravenclaw table and told some Ravenclaw boys who went to the Hogs Head that night that the meetings would still take place even if Umbridge made that stupid Decree. Cho was excited but Marietta was still very worried about it. 

For a while there were no more new decree's which made Marietta a little less nervous. Then at dinner time Ginny Weasley came up to Cho and Marietta looking quite happy.

"You guys! We are going to have a meeting tonight! It will be at 8:00, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls! You don't need to worry about spreading the word, I've been doing that just show up tonight but don't be seen!"

A/N: I know this one is really short but im writing another one right now!! so don't worry 

Thanks to my reviewers

Miriam G: hahaha I read your Umbridge fic…I really liked it…..and I don't think its been deleted yet! lol

Sara-Lin: haha thank you thank you..your so nice =D

='( only 2 reviews im hoping to get a few more next time 


	8. Dumbledore's Army

A/N: this chapter will be longer don't worry!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter 

Ch 8

            At 7:45 Cho and Marietta started to head to the "Room of Requirement" and the whole time Cho had to keep shushing Marietta because she was trying so hard to just back out of doing it all-together.

            "Cho, I really don't think this is a good idea," said a very worried Marietta.

            "Oh its fine, whats the worst that could happen!"

            "lets see, WE'LL BE EXPELLED!"     

            "No, we wont, Dumbledore would never let that happen, now be quiet we're here"

            Cho opened the door and she was not the first one there, a lot of Gryffindors had already arrived, finally by 8:00 everyone was there.  Harry walked over to the door and locked it.

            "Well," said Harry, "This is the place we've found for practices, an you've---er---obviously found it okay—"

            "It's fantastic" blurted Cho, she was trying to impress Harry a little so he would notice her.

            "It's bizarre," said one of the Weasley twins, "We once hid form Filch in here, but it was just a broom cupboard then….."

            "Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean.

            "Dark Detectors," said Harry, "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to really on them too much, they can be fooled….."  Harry then turned and looked at everyone, "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and—er—…….What, Hermione?"

            "I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

            "Harry's leader," said Cho_, god Hermione how dumb are you, or could you just not take being the one at the front speaking!_

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, "It makes it formal and it gives him authority.  So== everyone who thinks Harry ought to be leader?"

            Everyone raised their hands.

            "Er—right thanks," said Harry, whose face looked a little pink, "And---_what_ Hermione?"

            "I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air, "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

            "Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

            Marietta seemed to stiffen next to Cho.

            "Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested a Weasley twin.

            Marietta really was not enjoying this.

            "I was thinking," said Hermione, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to is safely outside meetings."

            "The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what were talking about?"

            "Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny Weasley, "only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear isn't it?"

            _The Defense Association was fine with me! Oh well at least I made up the D.A. part._

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily.

            Cho raised her hand half-heartedly, Marietta didn't vote at all.

            "That's majority---motion passed!" Hermione then took the piece of paper with all of their named on it and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters.

            "Right," said Harry, "shall we get practicing then?  I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm.  I know it's pretty basic gut I've found it really useful—"

            "Oh _please,_" said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.  "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

            "I've used it against him," said Harry quietly.  "It saved my life last June."

            Cho just stared at the floor, she didn't want to look at anyone.

            "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." Harry said.

            Nobody moved.

            "Okay," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

            Everyone got up and paired up, Cho was with Marietta.  They were disarming for a while and Marietta seemed to be enjoying herself a little.  Then Harry blew a whistle just to get everyone's attention and told them they were doing okay but they could do better.  Then everyone started disarming again.

            Cho was about to disarm Marietta when she saw Harry was approaching them

            "Oh no," said Cho rather wildly as he approached. "Expelliarmious! I mean, Expellimellius! I—oh, sorry Marietta!"

            Marietta's sleeve had caught on fire; her curly-haired friend extinguished it with her own wand and glared at Harry as if it was his fault.

            "You made me nervous, I was doing all right before then!" _Oh my god!! Did I just say that out-loud! I need to start paying attention to what are my thoughts and what I say!_

            "That was quite good," said Harry, but you could tell he was lying.

            Cho raised her eyebrows at him.

            "Well, no, it was lousy, but I know you can do it properly, I was watching from over there…."

            _He was watching ME across the room!! ME!! Oh wait he's supposed to be watching everyone……darn…_

            Marietta looked at Cho and Harry rather sourly and then she turned away.

            "Don't mind her," Cho muttered to Harry, "She doesn't' really want to be here, but I made her come with me.  Her parents have forbidden her to do anything that might upset Umbridge, you see – her mum works for the Ministry."

            "What about your parents?" asked Harry.

            "Well, they've forbidden me to get on the wrong side of Umbridge too," said Cho, she then in took a large breath and said, "But if they think I'm not going to fight You-Know-Who after what happened to Cedric—"Cho then broke off…._Why did I have to bring up Cedric, now Harry will think the only boy I still care about is Cedric, GOD I AM SO STUPID SOMETIMES!!_

            Then that Luna Lovegood girl butted in on their conversation, "Well, my father is _very_ supportive of any anti-Ministry action!" she said proudly, "He's always saying he'd believe anything of Fudge, I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated!  And of course he uses the Departments of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons, which he feeds secretly to anybody who disagrees with him,  and then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter—"

            "Don't ask," Harry muttered to Cho because she was about to ask Luna some questions, instead she just giggled.

             Then Hermione told Harry that it was already ten-past-nine and they were late, quickly he told everyone to clean up and that they would meet next Wednesday and that they all had to hurry because it was past cur-few.  

            Cho and Marietta hurried into the Ravenclaw common room and Cho then realized how exhausted she was, so she went up to her dorm and fell asleep immediately.

A/N: DONE FINALLY, SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! Now let me thank my newest reviewer…

Annie Rini Romanov: I tried to give her thoughts a little more this chapter…and ill try now more often! Thanks for the review!!


	9. A little bit of Umbridge

A/N: okay here's my next chapter…but I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner….i have two reasons for not…

1. I was really really really busy lately and my mom and dad banished me from the computer

2. this story isn't the most exciting to write cause I can't make up my own story with weird twists and turns..cause I've gotten a lot of ideas lately for HP parody/humor fics, I think my brain might explode soon if I don't write one

Quote from OotP page 6: 

"What were you doing under our window, boy?"

"Listening to the news," said Harry in a resigned voice.

His aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.

"Listening to the news! _Again?_'

"Well, it changes every day you see," said Harry

lol hahahahaha those silly dursleys! Lol

Chapter 9

            The next few weeks went by very quickly for Cho and Marietta, they were always swamped with homework and always in the common room doing work, the next few D.A. meetings were going well too, although Marietta still didn't like the idea of going.  Then at their fourth meeting Hermione finally thought up a clever way for them to always know when the next meeting was.

            "You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" said Hermione holding up what seemed to just be a regular gold galleon, but if you looked closely the serial number was changed to have a date and time there so everyone would know when the next D.A. meeting was and it had a Protean Charm put on it so Harry could change the date and time whenever he wanted and all of the other coins would change also.  Cho thought that this was a very good idea since Umbridge couldn't find anything suspicious about a galleon.

            Then for a while all D.A. meetings were put to a hault because the first Quidditch match of the season was coming up, it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and of coarse Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were both rooting for Gryffindor because not a lot of people liked Slytherin.  Before Cho knew it all of the students were heading down to the Quidditch Staduim for the first match.  As she was walking by she noticed some Slytherin boys walking by with crown shaped badges on their robes that had the words "Weasley Is Our King" etched onto them.

_            As much as the Weasley boy isn't my favorite that is so mean to do that to him on his first Quiddich Game…………I remember my first game, I was in second year and so excited, my second year was also the year I met Harry………oh my god!! There I go again thinking about Harry, I need to stop, actually no I don't, I can just keep thinking about him all I want because Marietta knows I like him………mmmmm this is fun to just sit and think about Harr---_

            "CHO! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE GOTTA GET SOME GOOD SEATS TO SEE THE GAME! CHO!"

            "Oh sorry Marietta, I must have slipped into a daydream," said Cho

            "Oh really? What kind? What was it about??" inquired her red-headed friend.

            "Umm I just really miss being the one out their for the first Quidditch game that's all."

            "Sure…"

            The Quidditch game then finally got started; it seemed that Gryffindor and Slytherin were to two worst enemies in the school.  The Slytherins were all singing a song called "Weasley Is Our King" that was distracting Ron Weasely from playing keeper correctly, Cho was enraged at this, she found it so horrible that they were doing this to the poor boy on his first game, then she noticed a second year Ravenclaw boy singing along, Cho didn't know what came over her, but she pounced on him and she and him went onto the floor and then the next thing she knew two Professors were there and one grabbed Cho and one the boy,  one of the professors was Umbridge, Cho turned and looked at Marietta she looked as if she was petrified, Marietta just backed away as if she didn't even know Cho.

            _Some friend I have, she won't even stick by me when I need her._

            Cho was taken to Umbridge's office, Umbridge told her to stay there while she went to get something.  Quickly Cho got up and looked out the window, Gryffindor had won by the looks of it, Cho was relieved, she then heard a faint _Hem, hem_ at the door way, she turned around and looked as innocent as possible at Umbridge.  

            "I need to go see something, I want 100 lines on this parchment saying 'I won't start brawls' on here by the time I get back" with that she handed her a black quill.

            "Excuse me ma'am where is the ink?" asked Cho clenching her teeth.

            "Its _Professor_" corrected Umbridge, and then with a smile she added, "Oh you won't need any ink" and she left.

            Once Umbridge left Cho quickly went back to the window, now she saw Harry and one of the Weasley twins pouncing on Draco Malfoy the same way she just had that second year.

            "Stupid Git deserved it" said Cho, then she realized she had to do those lines, she started the first one and squealed in pain as she noticed what it did, being a Ravenclaw she put a charm on her hand so it didn't hurt and that it wouldn't leave a permanent mark just one long enough to fool Umbridge, and on top of that she charmed the quill to write all the lines for her so she could think, but then by the time she knew it she could hear Umbridge approaching, quickly she made it look like she was in pain and grabbed the quill.

            "Finished already dear?" asked Umbridge once again with a smile.

            Cho wanted to kill her, she felt such a horrible hate inside her, before she had a chance to do anything else bad she mumbled a quick yes and left the room to go back to the common room and see her _traitor_ friend Marietta.

A/N: woah that wasn't subbosed to happen in the story it just sorta came out…o well that happens most of the time with my chapters…….now to thank my reviewers….

Miriam G:  I think a sock monster ate all my socks cause I didn't update for a while….sorry! but no worries im going shoppin to get some more socks now thanks for all the great reviews

anticonformity13 : well yes I agree with you but I think this little part was a little original…don't you??

littlelam126: thanks for the sweet review =D

okay now I have to got to trumpet lessons!! Ill update when I get the chance!! 


	10. Christmas, Snow, and MISTLETOE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and in this case I don't even own the plot…how unoriginal but I have been having some great ideas for original ones…

A/N: I have gotten no reviews for chapter nine = (  so I don't know if I should even bother posting this chapter cause if nobodies reading this fic there is no point in wasting my time writing it…… so please review…for all I care FLAME ME! Lol well actually I wouldn't really like it if you flamed me but im getting desperate…

Heres the next chapter….

O wait I forgot to put in a funny quote…hmmm…let me see…heres one!

"Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head.  He jumped out form under it.  "Good thinking," said Luna very seriously, "It's often infested with nargles."

Ch 10

            The word around the school was that Harry Potter, George Weasley and Fred Weasley all were banned from playing Quidditch permanently.  Cho felt awful, she couldn't even think of what her life would be like with out Quidditch. Then she looked over the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna Lovegood playing with a gold galleon, then Cho realized she hadn't checked her to see when the next D.A. meeting was in a long time, she quickly rummaged through her bag looking for it, she then found it and looked.  The next meeting was tonight and it was the last meeting before Christmas.  _Christmas, I love Christmas, last Christmas Cedric bought me a--- oh I forgot he's gone, I really miss him, I shouldn't I have Harry now, well actually I don't because he still doesn't know I exist, I MUST start talking to him more so he notices me!  Oh but would Cedric like that…knowing I fancy the boy who lived while he died! I'm so confused. _ Cho had been confused a lot lately, she often found herself crying for no reason,  she didn't understand why she should be crying, but at the same time she did, it was because of Cedric.

            Cho had never told Marietta how they were growing distant and that she was really getting on Cho's nerves.  Marietta actually believed all that crap Umbridge was telling them and trying to follow all of her stupid decrees.  Well except for decree 24 because no matter what Cho was going to make Marietta come with her for the D.A. meetings.

            That night Cho and Marietta headed down to the D.A. meeting (much to Marietta's dislike) and once everyone was there Harry started.

            "Okay," he said, calling them to order, "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three week break—"

            "We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room, "if I'd know n that, I wouldn't' have come….."

            "We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said one of the Weasley twins loudly.

            Cho and many other people sniggered.

            "We can practice in pairs." said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

            Cho partnered up with Marietta and they did the Impediment Jinx to each other alternating.  Marietta really was getting perturbed because she really hated being here; she was getting even more annoyed because every time Harry would walk by Cho would beam at him.

            "I really don't know what you see in him, Cho," said Marietta.

            Cho pretended she didn't hear Marietta, now wanting to deal with conflict; she really needed to start expressing her feelings instead of just pretending nothing was ever the matter, because every now and then she would loose it.

            After the ten minutes of that they then worked on stunning, half of the class would do it at a time, when Marietta stunned Cho she did it a tad too hard, Cho seemed to think that, that was all but an accident.

            At the end of the hour, Harry called a halt.

            "You're getting really good," he said, beaming at all of them.  "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff – maybe even Patronuses."

            Everyone seemed excited, slowly the room thinned out, people leaving in twos or threes.  Cho noticed everyone wished Harry a Happy Christmas and she thought she ought to do the same. 

            Marietta looked really, really annoyed that she was still in here, and she wanted nothing to do with this.  "Are you coming" huffed Marietta.

            "No, you go on," replied Cho, _this is it try to make it good! Oh no why am I starting to cry! Not now! This is just horrible._

            Harry turned around to see Cho standing in the middle of the room with tears running down her face.  _God this will be great! Why did I have to start thinking about Cedric now!_

"What's up?" said Harry feebly.

            Cho shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  "I'm---sorry," she said thickly.  "I suppose…..it's just……learning all this stuff….It just makes me……wonder whether…..if _he'd_ known it all…..he'd still be alive."  Cho couldn't believe she just blurted all that out, all she wanted Harry to do was notice her and like her, now he'd just think of her as the crybaby.

            "He did know all this stuff," replied Harry heavily, "He was really god at it, or he could never have got to the middle of the maze.  But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

            Cho hiccupped at the sound of Voldemort's name, but she stared at Harry without flinching.  Then curiosity took over and she quietly said, "_You_ survived when you were just a baby."

            "Yeah well," said Harry moving towards the door, "I dunno why, nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."

            "Oh don't go!" blurted Cho, sounding tearful again.  "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this……..I didn't mean to." She hiccupped again, and then she thought she should apologize since she brought up Cedric when she could tell Harry was trying to forget it.  "I know it must be horrible for you," she said mopping her eyes on her sleeve again, "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die……..I suppose you just want to forget about it……"

            There was then an akward silence, Cho decided to try to change the subject.  "You're a r-really great teacher you know," said Cho with a watery smile.  "I've never been able to Stun anything before."

            "Thanks," said Harry awkwardly.

            They looked at each other for a long moment.  Cho then noticed they were standing under a mistletoe.

            "Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing to the ceiling over their head.

            "Yeah," said Harry.  His mouth was very dry.  "It's probably full of nargles, though."

            "What are nargles?"

            "No idea," said Harry.  Cho had moved closer to him.  "You would have to ask Loony.  Luna, I mean."

            Cho had made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh; she was now so close to Harry, she could see right into his bright green eyes.  She didn't know what came over her.  But she blurted out, "I really like you, Harry." 

            Cho was extremely close to him and she didn't know what was coming over her, she could no longer control what she was doing.  The next thing she knew her lips were on Harry's.  Cho felt very embarrassed she quickly separated from him.  Harry looked as if he was just petrified.  Cho blushed a deep crimson red, she was waiting to see if he was going to say anything, but what would he say….'thanks for the kiss, too bad you were crying your eyes out'.  She then decided he wasn't going to and quickly left hoping he wouldn't notice how red her face was.  Between her red puffy eyes to her bright red cheeks she looked like she had a tomato for a head.

A/N: TADA that chappie is done…now this **WOULD** be the part where I thank my reviews but guess what…..THERE WERE NO REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER….now I know that might be because the site was down like all weekend but I hope hope HOPE somebody reviews!!!!!


	11. Cupid Strikes

A/N: FOUR REVIEWS =D haha I know this is pathetic but im so excited I got four reviews in such a short time!! I wasn't gunna do this chappie today but you all inspired me to squeeze it into my busy busy day! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

O crap I lost my list of funny quotes from OotP and my book is held hostage and right now fanfiction.net isn't working so I cant go and get one off my little profile thingy! Soo sorry guys hmm let me see if I can think up a funny joke for you……I got one!

This pirate was at a job interview and it was almost done, the employer man looked at him and saw he had a peg leg so he said, "I see your missing a leg"

And the pirate said, "Arr me lost me leg to a cannon that blasted too early arr,"

The employer man then looked and saw he had a hook for a hand so he said, "I see your missing a hand."

And the pirate said, "Arr me was duelin' another pirate an' he chopped it off with is sword"

The employer man looked and the pirate again and saw he had an eyepatch, he then said, "I see you have an eyepatch."

And the pirate said, "Arr I was looking up at the sky and a seagull pooped in my eye."

The employer man looks at him and says, "A SEAGULL POOPED IN YOUR EYE!?!''

And the pirate said, "Arr it  was me first day with me hook"

Haha so sorry I didn't have an hp quote =(

Ch 11

            Cho left the D.A. room feeling a whole rush of emotions.  When she got up to the Ravenclaw common room Marietta saw her with blood-shot puffy eyes, pink cheeks, and a dazed expression on her face.

            "CHO! What happened!" asked a worried Marietta.

            "Nothing bad, that's for sure," replied Cho with a stupid smile on her face.

            "Then why does it look like you were crying?" asked Marietta.

            Then Cho told Marietta the whole story about what happened once she left the D.A. room, the crying, the talking and the kissing.  Cho didn't know why she was telling her all that, but at the same time she loved to kiss and tell.  The next thing she knew it was 1:00 in the morning and she felt quite exhausted, she told Marietta she was going to bed, and Marietta then reminded her that tomorrow Cho would be alone without her because she was going back home while Cho stayed at school for the holiday, Cho smiled at the thought of a Marietta-free week.

            Christmas break was wonderful, Cho could wake up whenever she please and then go down to the Great Hall and eat.  This went on for the whole week.  On Christmas Cho went down in to the Common Room to open her gifts, she got some great things, including a Tornadoes Poster from Marietta which she loved, there were not a lot of Ravenclaws staying at Hogwarts this year, the only ones were her, Roger Davies, and some younger kids, Cho didn't mind though, she didn't like all the attention.

            One night she was sitting in the common room clipping the loose twigs on her broom when someone pulled a chair right next to her and sat down.  Cho looked over and saw it was Roger Davies, he was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and very good looking too, girls always seemed to fall for him, but Cho never really saw that much in him.

            "Do ya' think we'll win our next match?" asked Roger since Cho was working on her broom.

            "I sure hope so" said Cho still working on her broom.

            Roger then took Cho's arm to stop it from working she turned at looked at him, he was looking straight at her, she looked up but his deep blue eyes were too much for her so instead she looked at the picture on the wall as if she found it quite interesting.

            "I really like you Cho," said Roger looking deep into her eyes, "How about you and me go to Hogsmeade together on Valentines Day?"

            Cho was planning on asking Harry to that, she just hadn't really figured out how yet.

            "Oh thanks for the offer Roger, I just seem to think of you more as the brotherly type to me not as a boyfriend," replied Cho knowing that was like the oldest line in the books to turn guys down.

            "Oh, okay…" said a disappointed Roger.

            She then went up to her dorm feeling bad that she turned him down, but she really wanted to go with Harry, she then decided that when he got back she was going to ask him.

            The rest of Christmas Break flew by and the next thing she knew it Harry was back and she had promised herself she would ask him.  She then finally saw him at the end of the day with Ron and Hermione, the butterflies in her stomach were doing acrobatics it seemed.  She hoped so bad that she could ask him alone but that would just have to do.  

            She walked up behind him and said, "Hi Harry," and Harry turned around to face her.

            "Oh," said Harry, "Hi."

            "We'll be in the library, Harry," said Hermione firmly and took Ron with her.  _Maybe that Granger girl isn't that bad, but it was just a coincidence._

            "Had a good Christmas?" asked Cho, trying to make a good conversation.

            "Yeah not bad," said Harry.

            "Mine was pretty quiet," said Cho, she could feel her face blushing as she spoke.  "Erm……there's another Hogsmeade trip next month, did you see the notice?"

            "What? Oh now, I haven't checked the notice board since I got back….."

            "Yes it's on Valentines Day……."

            "Right," said Harry, "Well, I suppose you want to--?"

            _YES YES YES!!!!  _"Only if you do," said Cho eagerly.

            Harry then stared at her with a blank expression on is face.  "I—er—" he said.

            "Oh it's okay if you don't," said Cho completely mortified.  "Don't worry.  I-I'll see you around."  _Crap, you stupid idiot, he hardly knows you, you should of just went with Roger when he offered._ She was walking away when suddenly…..

            "Cho! Hey—CHO!"

            Harry was running after her and he finally caught up to her half-way up the marble staircase.

            "Er—d'you want to come into Hogsmeade with me on Valentines day?"

            "Ooooh yes!" she blurted out, not even trying to hide her enthusiasm, blushing crimson and beaming.

            "Right…..well…..that's settled then," said Harry, and he walked off.

            Cho felt as if she was floating all the way up to the Ravenclaw Common Room that night.

A/N: yes a little fluffy chapter I guess….please R/R I love it so much!! Now to thank the great ones who did!

Kelly: thank you so much! =D

DPheonix: im so glad you found my story and your review is not lame

Littlelam126:  your second review! =D haha thanks for all the suggestions and great things you said

Tiny dancer: haha yea sorry I didn't have a great quote for this chapter..thanks so much for the review!

=D it feels so good to thank all you guys! I love doing this part….oh I have a question for anyone reading this…I have been searching and searching and it is getting really annoying...does anyone know what page or part of OotP Lupin says that funny part about werewolves..hes like.._1.hes sitting in my chair 2.his name is remus lupin_ or sumthing like that…please! If you know anything about that let me know =D thanx!


	12. The awful date

A/N: finally chapter 12! Sorry for the delay

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

And in honor of Hufflepuff1324's help in helping me find one part of the book here is todays funny excerpt…

            "Did you like question ten Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged in to the entrance hall.

            "Loved it," said Lupin briskly.  "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf,' Excellent question."

            "D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

            "Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crown thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds.  "One: He's sitting on my chair.  Two: He's wearing my clothes.  Three: His name's Remus Lupin….."

haha I love that part =D

okay now heres the chapter

Ch 12

            Cho couldn't believe it was already Valentines Day, she was so excited that she was going to go to Hogsmeade with Harry, Marietta was still talking to Cho but was really unhappy that she was going with 'that Potter boy' as she liked to put it.  Cho was getting quite mad at her but she didn't really feel like totally losing a friend so she was still kind to Marietta even though she would always snap at Cho.  

            Cho looked through her trunk trying to find something to wear, she finally decided on wearing a striped dress that cut off above her knees and she pulled her hair back into a long ponytail.  She headed downstairs ignoring Marietta piercing stare and waited a little to the side of the oak front doors.  _What if this date goes horrible and he finds me boring! I should try to impress him a little, oh my god here he comes, calm down, just try to look cool.  _ Harry walked over to Cho looking a little nervous which made Cho feel a little better knowing that he was nervous too.  Cho usually never got nervous on dates but lately whenever she was around Harry she would get all nervous and flushed.

            "Hi," said Cho slightly breathlessly.

            "Hi," said Harry.

            They stared at each other for a moment, then Harry finally said, "Well—er—shall we go, then?"

            "Oh—yes………." Replied Cho.

            They joined the queue of people being signed out by Filch, occasionally catching each other's eye and grinning shiftily, but not talking to each other.  Cho felt as if millions of butterflies were in her stomach but felt some-what relieved where they reached the fresh air.  She found it easier to walk along in silence than just to stand there looking awkward.  It was a fresh breezy sort of day and as they passed the Quidditch Stadium Cho looked over at Harry and saw he was staring at it.

            "You really miss it, don't you?" asked Cho.

            Harry looked around and saw her watching him, "Yeah," he sighed, "I do."

            "Remember the first time we played against each other, in the third year?" asked Cho trying to bring the conversation to the two of them.

            "Yeah," said Harry grinning.  "You kept blocking me."

            "And Wood told you not to be a gentleman and knock me off my broom if you had to," said Cho smiling reminiscently.  "I heard he got taken on by Pride of Portree, is that right?"

            "Nah, it was Puddlemere United, I saw him at the World Cup last year."

            "Oh, I saw you there too, remember?  We were on the same campsite.  It was really good, wasn't it?" said Cho once again bringing the subject back to them.

            The two of them talked about the Quidditch World Cup all the way down the drive and out through the gates.  Cho found it so easy to talk to Harry, even easier than Marietta.  Cho had totally gotten rid of the butterflies when she saw a huge group of Slytherin girls walk by and that pig Pansy Parkinson in the front.

            "Potter and Chang!" screeched Pansy to a chorus of snide giggles.  Urgh, Chang, I don't think much of your taste…..At least Diggory was good looking!"

            The group of girls sped up, talking and shrieking in a pointed fashion with many exaggerated glances back at Harry and Cho.  Cho felt the blood rise up to her face looking very flushed.  They were silent for a while; Cho was watching her feet trying not to make her embarrassment that noticeable.

            "So…where d'you want to go?" Harry asked as they entered Hogsmeade.  The High Street was full of students ambling up and down, peering into the shop windows and massing about together on the pavements.

            "Oh…..I don't mind," said Cho, shrugging. "Um….shall we just have a look in the shops or something?"

            They wandered toward Dervish and Banges.  A large poster had been stuck up in the window and a few Hogsmeaders (a/n: haha I love that word) were looking at it.  They moved aside when Harry and Cho approached.  Cho looked up at the poster and was looking at then pictures of the escaped Death Eaters from Azkaban.  The poster offered a thousand-Galleon reward from the Ministry of Magic to any witch or wizard with information relating to the recapture of any of the convicts pictured.

            "It's funny isn't it," said Cho in a low voice, looking at the pictures.  "Remember when that Sirius Black escaped, and there were dementors all over Hogsmeade looking for him?  And now ten Death Eaters are on the loose and there aren't dementors anywhere…."

            "Yeah," said Harry, "Yeah, it is weird……"

            Cho and Harry walked down the street passing shops and every shop had the same poster on it.  It then started to rain as they passed Scrivenshaft's.

            "Um…..d'you want to get a coffee?" said Cho tentatively, as the rain began to fall more heavily. _Please say yes….my hair is going to get ruined out here!!_

"Yeah, all right," said Harry looking around. "Where -- ?"

            "Oh, there's a really nice place just up here, haven't you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's? Cho said brightly.  She led him up a side road and into a small tea shop that she and Cedric used to go to last year.  It was a cramped, steamy little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills or bows.  "Cute, isn't it?" said Cho happily.

            "Er….yeah," said Harry.

            "Look she's decorated it for Valentine's Day!" said Cho, trying to make a hint that today was the most romantic day of the year.

            "Aaah…."

            They sat down at the last remaining table, which was situated in the steamy window.  Then Madam Puddifoot, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun came up to the two of them.  "What can I get for you, m'dears?"

            "Two coffees, please," said Cho.  She then looked over and saw her table was right next to Roger Davies table, and she also noticed he was here with a girl, Cho felt a little better that he had found someone to go with him but Roger just glared at Cho, apparently he didn't cool off about what happened between them.  Then right after he glared at her Roger started to kiss his girlfriend over the sugar bowl, Cho couldn't believe he was trying to make her jealous, she also couldn't believe it was kind of working.  Their coffees arrived and it was silent between the two of them, so Cho started to talk about Umbridge which lasted for a few minutes but it fell silent again.

            "Er…..listen, d'you want to come with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? I'm meeting Hermione Granger there."

            Cho raised her eyebrows.  "You're meeting Hermione Granger? Today?"

            "Yeah.  Well she asked me to, so I thought I would.  D'you want to come with me? She said it wouldn't matter if you did."

            "Oh….well….that was nice of her." Cho's voice was so false she doubted he believed that.  _I can't believe it!! On OUR date he is going to see Hermione!...wait does he even think of this as a date….errr I don't know what to do anymore…hmm maybe since he's talking about his girlfriends I'll talk about my boyfriends._

Cho then got bored of the silence and was watching Roger Davies kiss his date. _I probably should have gone with him, he would have at least spent the WHOLE date with me……._

"He asked me out you know," said Cho in a quiet voice.  "A couple of weeks ago. Roger.  I turned him down though."  Cho looked at Harry to see if he was impressed or anything but he was just drinking his coffee. So she thought she would name another boy. 

            "I came in here with Cedric last year," but right after she said that she really regretted it, she still hadn't totally gotten over his death, there was a huge lump in her throat and she was trying so hard not to show any emotion.  In a rather high voice she then couldn't help herself and asked Harry…

            "I've been meaning to ask you for ages……Did Cedric – did he m-m-,mention me at all before he died?"

            "Well—no—" replied Harry quietly.  "There ---there wasn't time for him to say anything.  Erm…so…d'you…d'you get to see a lot of Quidditch in the holidays?" You support the Tornados, right?"

            Cho could tell his voice was very false and cheery at the end, her eyes were watering up and she couldn't even try to hide it anymore,  Harry looked up and saw her watery eyes.

            "Look," he said desperately, "let's not talk about Cedric right now….Let's talk about something else……"

            Cho could no longer hold in her emotions.  "I thought," she said as tears spattered down onto the table.  "I thought _you'd_ u-u-understand! I _need _to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean, you saw it happened, d-didn't you?"

            Roger's date had stopped kissing and was watching the two of them as if it was entertainment.

            "Well– I have talked about it," Harry replied quietly, "to Ron and Hermione, but –"

            Cho then completely lost it. "Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger!" said said shrilly, several more couples stopped kissing and were also watching the two of them.  "But you won't talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just….just p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Granger, like you obviously want to!"

            Cho then grabbed a frilly napkin to dab her eyes, and Harry just stared at her.

            "Cho?" said Harry weakly.

            "Go on, leave!" replied Cho, now crying into the napkin.  "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet girls right after me……How many are you meeting after Hermione?"

            "It's not like that!" said Harry, and although Cho seemed to understand what he was saying now she was still mad at him especially since right after he said that he laughed.

            "I'll see you around, Harry," said Cho dramatically, and hiccupping slightly as she dashed to the door, wrenched it open and ran out into the pouring rain.

            _Well at least since its pouring rain people won't know I was crying.  I think I really over-reacted in there, Hermione is his best friend………what am I saying! He could have at least told Hermione he was on a date and didn't want to be bothered!  _

            Cho then ran the whole way back to Hogwarts, by the time she got to the Ravenclaw Common room she was soaking wet and looked a wreck, she walked in and saw that Marietta was sitting by the fire, although she was still mad at her she didn't care, she needed to talk to Marietta, or at least try.  Cho plopped down in a chair right next to Marietta and Marietta looked up and saw her, Marietta could tell she had been crying.

            "Cho! What happened!" cried a startled Marietta.

            Cho then told Marietta everything; she needed to get this off her chest.  At times she felt weird telling her things, since she had been so distant to her for so long.  But still she enjoyed having someone to talk to, since for a while she had been very quiet.  Finally she finished her story and looked up a Marietta hoping she would look sympathetic, but instead she looked the complete opposite, she looked mad!

            "I'm going to get back at that jerk for doing that to you!" said Marietta, "I don't know how or when but I will, I can't believe he would say stuff like that! Does he even have a heart!?"

            Cho was so blown away by that she was lost for words for a little while, that was the last thing she wanted to happen, having someone do something bad to Harry, he seemed to have enough on his plate already, after loosing Quidditch and teaching D.A. Cho didn't know how much more he could handle. But by the time she seemed to be able to talk again Marietta was walking away.

            "Wait! Marietta!" but Marietta didn't hear her, she had left the common room to go to the library.

            _You stupid! Why would you tell her all that…now all you did was get Harry in trouble….now that I think about it I do forgive Harry, I can tell he doesn't have feelings for Hermione.  But I can't just now go up to him, I have to avoid him for a while for him to forget about it, I really overreacted._

Cho then realizing how tired she was, went up to her dorm and went to sleep.

A/N: Okay im done with this chapter...sorry I thought I could get it up yesterday….but I didn't finish it until today_ I_ now have another reviewer to thank!

Aragorn: I was thinking the same thing about the end of OotP….even if they don't get together again maybe they'll just become good friends…hmmmm lol thanks so much for the review!!

Okay I have no idea when ill have time to write the next chapter..hopefully soon!  I can never get to the computer anymore…somebody's always on it so I can only write bits and pieces when I get on….then it gets confusing having to start and stop over and over again….but I will try to get it up asap!


	13. The Sneak

A/N: okay this chapter I was gunna do like I said in number three, and I feel bad cause I should have never written that authors note cause now im doing it just like it should be done, completely through Cho's eyes, cause whenever im writing these ideas just pop out of nowhere and I just type them and they work out really good, so just ignore the authors note I wrote the other day cause it is stupid and makes no sence..ill probably delete it

I know some of you said that I should maybe put a chapter before this of what else happens since it is going so fast……sorry! i just have to do this one now cause it is all in my head and I don't wanna forget any parts! 

Okay heres the chapter

Ch 13

            The next few days Cho would hang out with Marietta but wasn't really talking to her, she just would stand by her so people wouldn't approach her and ask her questions about what happened at Hogsmeade, Marietta still was very mad at Harry and wanted to  get back at him, but she wasn't telling Cho this.  Their friendship was drifting apart more and more as the weeks went by.

            Cho was eating dinner in the Great Hall and listening to Luna Lovegood talk about the newest issue of "The Quibbler" and the interview with Harry Potter that told the truth.  Even though Umbridge had banned people from reading it everyone was, Cho had read it and in her heart she had forgiven Harry, she had figured out that was why he had to go meet Hermione in Three Broomsticks, but Cho didn't tell anyone that she had forgiven him, especially Marietta just the mention of Harry would set her off again.  Cho also decided not to ask him out for a while if she ever was again, she still wasn't sure if he forgave her for that awful date, she wanted to apologize but she was too nervous too.  That night she knew she would see him because there was another D.A. they were learning Patronuses and Cho was very excited.

            "You coming with me to the D.A. meeting tonight right? It's the last one before Easter" said Cho trying to make conversation with Marietta.

            "Oh I'm not feeling well," replied Marietta not looking at Cho as she spoke, "and I have so much work I have tonight! I don't think I can make it, sorry" the sorry sounded very false, so did everything Marietta said, Cho knew she was up to something but was too excited about D.A. tonight to care.

            Marietta then left the Great Hall and Cho later headed to the Room Of Requirement with Luna Lovegood.  When they got there everyone else was already seated so they took a seat and Harry told them they were going to work on Patronus'.

            "Just think of a really happy thought and say _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ very clearly" said Harry, and with that everyone got to work.  Cho was working with Luna who wasn't able to get hers to take shape.  Cho then decided to give hers a try, she decided to think of the time her and Harry were playing their first Quidditch match against each other and they were both going for the snitch, the thought of that brought a smile to her face, the two things she loved, Harry and Quidditch.

            Cho concentrated really hard on the Quidditch match and exclaimed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and to her surprise a swan came out of her wand, she was so excited she produced a patronus on her first try, Harry then reminded everyone that producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under any threat was very different to producing it when confronted by something like a dementor.

            "Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Cho brightly, watching her slivery swan-shaped Partonus soar around the room, "They're so pretty!"

            "They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry, "What we really need is a boggart or something; that's how I learned, I had to conjure a Partronus while the boggart was pretending to be a dementor –"

            "But that would be really scary!" sad Lavender Brown, who was shooting puffs of silver vapor out of the end of her wand.  "And I still – cant – do it!" she added angrily.

            Neville Longbottom was also having trouble; Harry reminded him he had to think of something happy while performing it.

            "I'm trying," said Neville miserably.

            "Harry, I think I'm doing it!" yelled Seamus Finnigan, who had been brought along to the D.A. meeting today by one of his friends.

            Hermione was watching her otter-shaped Patronus the same was Cho was her swan, "They _are_ sort of nice, aren't they?" she said looking at it fondly.

            Just then the door opened to the Room of Requirement and Cho saw a little house-elf walk in and his eyes were side with terror and he was shaking.  He ran up to Harry and tugged at his robes.

            "Hi, Dobby!" said Harry, "What are you – what's wrong?"

            "Harry Potter, sir….." squeaked the little elf, trembling form head to toe, "Harry Potter, sir……Dobby has come to warn you….but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…."

            The little elf then ran headfirst at the wall, Harry tried to seize him but the elf merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by the eight hats he was wearing, Cho was so surprised by this she and a few other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

            "What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf so he could no longer run into things.

            "Harry Potter…….she…..she…" Dobby then hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist; Harry then grabbed that hand so he couldn't do anything to himself.

            "Who's *she*, Dobby?"

            The elf then mouthed something wordlessly to Harry.

            "Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.

            Dobby nodded and then tried to bang his head off Harry's knees but failed.

            "What about her? Dobby – she hasn't found out about this – about us --- about the D.A.?"

            Dobby had a look on his face that clearly meant yes.

            "Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

            Dobby then let out a how, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

            Cho's mind was buzzing, she couldn't believe she didn't see it earlier; it had to be Marietta who tipped off Umbridge, that was her way of getting back at Harry.  Everyone in the D.A. was motionless, with terrified gazes, Harry looked at them.

            "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" exclaimed Harry, " RUN!".   Cho ran but she was still in a daze, she couldn't believe that this happened, Marietta not only put Harry in danger by telling, but she also put Cho in danger, and a lot of other people in the D.A.  She had to find Marietta, she just had to, Cho was racing down the hallway when she saw Marietta! She was about to shout her name until she saw who she was with, Cho quickly jumped behind a statue and watched Marietta with her face covered walking with Umbridge!  Now Cho knew for sure that Marietta had squealed, Umbridge walked up to a statue of a Gargoyle and said Fizzing Whizbee, the Gargoyle then sprang to life and jumped to the side revealing a stone staircase.  Cho had heard kids talk about this; they said it lead up to Dumbledore's office.  Cho knew if Marietta told that she would be in trouble anyway so she did something she thought she would never do.  She walked up to the Gargoyle after a while to make sure Umbridge wasn't still there and said Fizzing Whizbee, to her surprise it still worked for her, she walked up the stairs but not all the way just enough that she could hear muffled voices.  Cho made sure she was not very visible by hiding behind another small statue and tried as hard as she could to make sense of what she was hearing.  

            _"Oh very well, you silly girl, *I'll* tell him" _said a voice  that sounded a lot like Umbridge from what Cho could tell, the voice then started again_, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to  tell me.  She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, some times known as the Room or Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage.  I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there.  Unfortunately at that point this hex came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distresses to tell me any more."_  

            Cho couldn't believe what she was hearing!  Marietta went and told Umbridge about them, also it seemed that because she was a traitor to the D.A. she was cursed in some way on her face.  Cho was glad she got punished for doing that but was still worried on what will happen to all of them, so she listened again.

            _"Well now," _said a voice Cho didn't recognize at all, _"It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing.  Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"_ And then there was no answer it was extremely silent in there, then she heard the voice start again,"_Haven't we got a counter jinx for this? So she can speak freely?"_

            Cho laughed at the thought of Marietta not being able to talk, _"I have not yet been able to find one,"_ said Umbridge to what Cho could tell,_ "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here."_ Cho got nervous again, because she knew Umbridge would always get her way. _"You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade—"_

_            "And what is you evidence for that?" _cut in a voice that Cho was sure was Professor McGonagall.

            The Umbridge voice continued, _"I have testimony from Wily Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time.  He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired.  He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me—"_

_            "Oh, so* that's* why he wasn't prosecuted for setting_ _up all those regurgitating toilets!"_ said the McGonagall voice,_ "What and interesting insight into out justice system!"_

_            "Blatant corruption!"_ roared another voice Cho didn't recognize, _"The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"_

_            "Thank you Fortescue, that will do,"_ said a voice Cho was sure was Dumbledore.

            _"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students," _continued Umbridge's voice,_ "was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age –"_

_            "I think you'll find you're wrong there, Dolores,"_ said Dumbledore's voice.

            _"Oho!"_ said one of the voices Cho didn't recognize, _"Yes, do let's hear the latest cock-and-bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, the, Dumbledore, go on – Willy Widdershins was lying, was he? Or was it Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal or time, a dead man coming back to life, and a couple of invisible dementors?"_ Cho didn't know who was talking but she knew she hated him; he was so rude to Dumbledore, and to Harry.

            _"Oh, very good, Minister, very good!"_ Cho knew she had heard that voice before, it sounded like Percy Weasley, he used to be Head Boy at Hogwarts.

            Then Dumbledore's voice started again, _"Cornelius, I do not deny – and nor, I am sure, does Harry -- that he was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defense Against the Dark Arts group.  I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time, illegal.  If  you remember, the Ministry decree banning all student societies was no put into effect until two days after Harry's Hogsmeade meeting, so he was not breaking any rules in the Hog's Head at all."_  Cho felt very grateful to the Headmaster, he had made a good point in that.

            _"That's all very fine, Headmaster,"_ started Umbridge's voice again, _"But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.  If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are."_ Cho went rigid again, Umbridge was not going to let this go without a good fight.

            _"Well,"_ started Dumbledore's voice again, _"they certainly *would* be, it they *had* continued after the decree came into effect.  Do you have any evidence that these meetings continued?"_

_            "Evidence?" _started Umbridge's voice, _"Have you not been listening Dumbledore? Why do you think Miss Edgecombe is here?"_

_            "Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?"_ asked Dumbledore's voice,_ "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."_

_            "Miss Edgecombe,"_ started Umbridge at once, _"tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear.  You can simply nod r shake you head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse.  Have they been happening regularly over the last six months? Just nod of shake your head, dear.  Come on, now that won't activate the jinx further……."_ Cho knew it was the end there, Marietta and Umbridge were going to win, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely now, there was long silence and then Umbridge started again, _"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear?  I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You have, haven't you?"_ Cho was confused, from what she heard it seemed that Marietta was shaking her head,_ "What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?"_ Now Cho knew Marietta was shaking her head, she was very relieved, but she didn't understand why she was….

            _"I would have thought her meaning was quiet clear," _said Professor McGonagall's voice,_ "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months, Is that correct Miss Edgecombe?"_

_            "But there was a meeting tonight!"_ said Umbridge's voice furiously,_ "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement!  And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organized It, Potter—**why are you shaking your head, girl?"**_  Cho was completely confused, had Marietta lost her mind?  Why was she shaking her head?

            _"Well usually when a person shakes their head,"_ said McGonagall's voice,_ "They mean 'no'.  So unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign language as yet unknown to humans—"_

There then was a lot of rustling and Dumbledore spoke in an angry voice, _"I cannot allow you to manhandle m students, Dolores."_

_            "You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," _ said another voice Cho didn't recognize,  _"You don't want to get yourself into trouble now."_

_            "No," _said Umbridge's voice,_ "I mean, yes--- you're right, Shacklebolt—I—I—forgot myself."_

_            "Dolores"_ said a voice, _"the meeting tonight –the one we know definitely happened—"_

_            "Yes," _said Umbridge's voice,_ "yes….well Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain **trustworthy** students, so as to catch those in the meeting red-handed.  It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction.  It does not matter, however.  I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind…..We needed evidence and the room provided…."  _Cho's mind raced, she wished she could see what was going on, _"The moment I saw Potters name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with,"_ then it hit Cho, Umbridge had the D.A. list they all signed at the beginning, now she knew everyone who was in it.

            _"Excellent, Excellent Dolores.  And….by thunder….." _ said one of the voices, _"See what they've named themselves?  **Dumbledore's Army**."_

            Cho couldn't believe it, there was no way to get out of it now, how on earth would any of them explain this_, "Well, the game is up,"_ said Dumbledore's voice_, "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius--- or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"_  

            Dumbledore was taking the blame? Cho's mind was racing with thoughts on what was going to happen to him, _"Statement?" _said the one voice, by the name of Cornelius, _"What – I don't --?"_

_            "Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius,"_ said Dumbledore's voice, _"Not Potter's Army, **Dumbledore's Army**"_

_            "But—but—…….you?"_

_            "That's right"_

_            "You organized this?"_

_            "I did"_

_            "You recruited these students for—for your army?"_

_            Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting, merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me.  I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."_  Cho couldn't believe Dumbledore was getting them out of trouble and taking the blame, and she also couldn't believe how good he was at doing it.

            _"Then you **have** been plotting against me!" _

_            "That's right" _said Dumbledore's voice almost laughing.

            _"NO!" _shouted a voice Cho had not heard in there yet, Harry's.  _"No – Professor Dumbledore!"_

_            "Be quiet, Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office,"_ said Dumbledore's voice.

            _"Yes, shut up, Potter!" _barked the voice known as Cornelius, _"Well, well, well – I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead—"_

_            "Instead you get to arrest me, It's kind of like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon, isn't it?" _said Dumbledore's voice, Cho was in shock, they were going to arrest Dumbledore, what was going to happen to Hogwarts.

            _"Weasley! Weasley, have you written it all down, everything he's said in his confession, have you got it?" _said Cornelius' voice.

            _"Yes, sir, I think so, sir!" _said Percy Weasley's voice.

            _The bit about how he's been trying to build up an army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"_

_            "Yes, sir, I've got it, yes!"_

_            "Very well, then, Duplicate your notes, Weasley, and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once.  If we send a fast owl we should make the morning edition!"_  Cho was lost for words; she couldn't believe this was happening to Dumbledore. _"You will now be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged and then sent to Azkaban to await trial!"_

_            "Ah," _said Dumbledore's voice, _"yes. Yes, I thought we might hit that little snag."_

_            "Snag?  I see no snag, Dumbledore!"_

_            "Well,"_ said Dumbledore's voice, _"I'm afraid I do."_

_            "Oh really?"_

_            "Well—it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to ---what it the phrase? 'come quietly'.  I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius.  I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban I could break out, of course – but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."_ Cho couldn't believe how wise Dumbledore was, at times he always seemed a bit, weird, but now she saw how smart he really was. _"Don't be silly Dawlish, I'm sure you are an excellent Auror, I seem to remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all your N.E.W.T.s, but if you attempt to –er—'bring me in' by force, I will have to hurt you."_

_            "So," said Cornelius' voice, "you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you, Dumbledore?"_

_            "Merlin's beard no" _said Dumbledore's voice,_ "Not unless you are foolish enough to force me to."_

_            "He will no be single-handed" _said Professor McGonagall's voice.

            _"Oh yes he will, Minerva! Hogwarts needs you!" _said Dumbledore's voice sharply.

            _"Enough of this rubbish!"_ said Cornelius' voice_, "Dawlish! Shackelbolt! **Take him**!"_

Cho heard a large bang that sounded like a gun shot, then Cho heard a lot of yelling and screeching, she then heard a final crash and listened to hear any voices.

            _"Are you all right?" _said Professor Dumbledore's voice; Cho was relieved to know he was still okay.

            _"Yes!" _said Professor McGonagall's voice.

            _"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious,"_ said Dumbledore's voice, _"He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe's memory like that while everyone was looking the other way –thank him for me, wont you m Minerva?"_

Cho had heard enough, she now knew that Marietta didn't stick up for them at the end, at least on her own free will, her memory was altered so she didn't remember.  That meant Cho had to still be friends with her and couldn't be mad at her, she sighed and decided she had heard enough, she headed back to the Ravenclaw Common Room with her mind buzzing with everything she had heard.  Was that really the end of Dumbledore?  

            Cho sat by the fire in the common room for about a half hour until Marietta returned, Cho stood up, she had rehearsed what she was going to say so she didn't accidentally blurt anything out.

            "Marietta! Where have you been??" asked a shocked Cho

            "I—I—I c-c-cant remember!" sobbed Marietta, "And look at m-my face!"  Marietta removed her scarf revealing large purple boils across her face that spelled out the word SNEAK.  Cho had to bite her tongue to keep from smiling but deep down she felt that Marietta deserved it.

A/N: whew that chapter took me all week to write….so sorry it took so long but you see I was goofing off with my cousin and jumped off a swing a little to high and lost my balance and landed on my wrist and sprained it….but my parents would get sooo mad at me if they found out so I have been walking around with a sprained wrist and no little ace bandage thingy and it hurts a lot…espessially during trumpet lessons…haha I almost dropped it…..okay im rambling again so I have nothing else to say haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter after all the work I put in it

JkReviewer: thank you soo much you don't know how much your review helped me….it reminded me that it is through chos eyes so I did keep it that way

Okay everyone R/R!! =D


	14. another stupid authors note

a/n: I know I havent updated in a while….my internet company got the worm virus and internet is down on and off and I will be very luck if this post, also my sister is leaving for college and a lot of other very important things have come up! Sooo sorry this isn't an update but I have been so busy….please forgive me…I will try so hard to get one up asap but im not sure when that will be since school is starting…..sorry!!


	15. Useless Cho

A/N: im sorry about the long long long long delay…..you have no idea how hectic my life has become recently…….i hope I haven't lost any readers from the delay……a quick thanks to all my reviewers!!

Malexandria- sorry but my email is down and messed up from the worm and all……..thanks for the review though

Hufflepuff1324-YAY you updated your story and it is so good!! And thanks my wrist is better

Jkreviewer- sorry this chapter took so long =(

SparklingGem- thank you so much for the nice review

Queen-Me- yea I thought the idea was kinda cool to do it through her eyes

Alisama2- wow! That was such a nice review! And right now the internet sometimes works so I don't know if this when this will get posted

Gabby-The-Elf- YOU ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVES LIST!! YAY!! Haha I get excited when that happens! Lol

**7 REVIEWS!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT! IM SO EXCITED!!**

Yea I know its kinda sad how excited I get over this lol

Disclaimer: I have forgotten to put one of these in a while, but incase you for some reason thought I owned harry potter….I DON'T! lol

CH 14

**                         ~By Order Of The Ministry Of Magic~**

**                Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has **

**         replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of ****Hogwarts****School**

**                                 Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_The above is in accordance with Educational Degree Number 28_

Signed:

       _Cornelius Oswald Fudge_

Minister of Magic

            That was posted all over Hogwarts, and Cho knew that after she had left the outside of Dumbledore's office that he must of fled, and everyone had different ideas of how it happened, she knew that Harry and Marietta knew the truth, but Marietta had been in the hospital wing ever since.  Cho definitely didn't mind being alone, she seemed to mostly do her school work and practice for Quidditch.  It wasn't the most fun but she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

            "Hi, Cho!"

            Cho turned and saw that the annoying fourth year boy Michael Corner was sitting next to her, he seemed to be talking to her a lot lately, as annoying as he could be, he was very good looking.  

            "Oh, Hi Michael."

            "Didja hear about Dumbledore, reckon he hexed anyone who came near him while he was trying to flee"

            This really wasn't what Cho wanted to do, she really didn't want to talk at all, she told Michael she forgot to do some of her homework and left the Great Hall.  All she wanted to do was think, but she didn't know about what, actually she did, Harry.  Just saying that name still sent tingles up her spine.  _Why can't I just forget about him! He doesn't like me!_  But none of that did any use, she still loved him, she knew if she even wanted to stand a chance at getting over him she would have to ignore him, so far she hadn't looked at him all week.

            The whole day dragged by, it seemed that because Dumbledore was gone that the school lost a little bit of spark it used to always have.  That was until the evening, Cho was in the Common Room and she heard a lot of loud Booms.  Everyone else did too so Cho followed everyone to the main staircase and saw that there were huge dragon fireworks floating through the air!  Everyone found this really amusing but she then noticed Umbridge and Filch trying to get rid of them, Cho had a feeling the Weasley twins had something to do with this, and she was right.  She had heard a few Gryffindors talking and they said that the Weasley Twins did this.  Cho had to give them props, this was one amazing prank.  Right then Umbridge had tried to vanish one and it ended up multiplying by ten!  Cho had to admit this made her feel a lot happier, everyone in the school hated Umbridge, she was just glad Marietta wasn't there to spoil the fun.  But right then Draco Malfoy came in and said if he saw anyone laughing he would dock points from their house.  So Cho thought it would probably be a good time to leave, she decided she should go visit Marietta since she hadn't seen her since the night they modified her memory.  

            When she got to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey brought her to Marietta who was still crying over her face, Cho really didn't want to sit and listen to this but she did anyway, Marietta told her how she's worried her parents will find out about her face and she doesn't know how it happened and Madame Pomfrey can't find a cure yet.  Cho noticed that she had been able to change the boils from purple to red, so now they just looked like a bunch of huge zits.  Cho said goodbye to Marietta and went back to her dormitory, she felt useless, like she had no purpose right now, she was so exhausted she fell asleep once she hit her pillow.

A/N: omg this chapter sucks!! Its way to short! Im so sorry, the next one should be a little better, bad news only 3 more chapters and the story is over!! I think the last one should be the most fun for me because……you'll see =D lol, well im sorry you all have to read this sucky chapter!!  Aaahhh I shouldn't even post it, im sooo sorry I feel awful on how bad this turned out…sorry!


	16. The Quidditch Match

A/N: omg I feel so bad I havent updated in a long time!! Aaaahhh you see school has started for me, and my sister is at college now so we had to move her in….o well rambling again, but I am sorry! but I also want to cheer on all you readers cause I got 12 REVIEWS!! That is so exciting, although a bunch of them were from some of the same ppl but that's okay cause I was still excited you all rock my socks!!

**Alisama2**: o thank you, you are so nice =D and sorry I didn't update sooner 

**Hufflepuff1324**: haha yes I will enjoy writing the last chapter, and I know I have said this before but your story is so good! Everyone go read hufflepuff1324's story if your bored, it's quite good!! Lol

**Storm**: haha thanks for all 7 reviews, im glad you like my story, and this is my first fic so no I haven't written any others, but if your really bored look at my fave lists cause there are a bunch of good stories to read there most are in continuation to the fifth book cause im obsessed with reading those lol, o and the umbridge fic was deleted because I think the moderators of fanfic didn't like it lol it was all about beating her up haha quite funny

**Nonevilslytheringurl:** thanks so much for the review! Your sooo nice, you called me a great writer! Haha that's soo nice! Yea they do have a lot of weird stories out there; I am defiantly not a fan of slash lol

**Dan-Chan:** thanks so much! Yea I hate umbridge too, is there anyone who does like her?! Lol

**YoukoGryffindor4:** haha your so sweet! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Btw your fic for your love rocks! So everyone here's another fic to read! It's so good!

O and I am now on the favorite list of three people!!! Yay!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own harry potter, and I don't really feel like putting a witty remark about how jk does so just believe me when I say I don't own it

Ch 15:

"Can you believe it!?"

"They sure showed her!"

"They are my hero."

"Peeves even listened to them!"

            Those were some of the things Cho had been hearing for a while since the departure of the Weasley twins, and everyone seemed to be taking after them and pulling pranks left and right on Umbridge.  Cho had even taken place in taking something from a Skiving Snackbox and developing a "dangerous fever" and telling Umbridge that she had developed an awful case of Umbridge-itis.  Of course Marietta was kicked out of the hospital wing because of all of the kids going there vomiting and with bloody noses.  Although she didn't have to go to classes she could just stay up in her dormitory, which Cho found unfair since she really had nothing wrong with her just a bunch of spots on her face.

"HELLO, Cho you gotta get down to the Quidditch pitch!! Can you even hear me?"

"Oh, sorry Roger, I was just thinking about the match" the truth was she was thinking about if she ever would have a chance with Harry again, she decided to try to ignore him again today.

"Well then we should get down there, go and get your broom and meet me at the pitch"

            Cho ran upstairs and grabbed her broom, then she noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking in the courtyard; she briskly walked across, determinedly not looking at him.

            Finally she got to the Quidditch pitch, it was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and luckily the Gryffindor seeker was Ginny Weasley and not Harry. 

            "You ready Cho?" asked Roger as they walked across the field to start.

            "As ready as I'll ever be."

            "Luckily the new seeker is only a fourth year so you might have the advantage of more experience…" Roger was rambling on about Ginny statistics and Cho really didn't care, she didn't ever feel like playing.  She mounted her broom and flew up above everyone and looked for the snitch but the truth was her heart wasn't really in the game, of course she didn't want Ginny to find the snitch before her, but she wasn't in the mood.

"And they're off! And Davies takes the Quaffle immediately, he dodges Johnson, he dodges Bell, he dodges Spinnet as well…..He's going straight for the goal!  He's going to shoot--- and---- and----FUCK! Oops sorry there folks, and Davies scored." 

            Cho did a lap around the field and looked over at the Gryffindor's, she couldn't resist and she saw Harry but she noticed that Hagrid was whispering behind them and then Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid all left the stadium!  Cho was very confused, why would they leave with Hagrid during the middle of the game?  

"OY CHO WATCH OUT!" shouted Roger and Cho quickly dodged a Bludger that came out of nowhere.  That also put her back in the game.

"Bradley's got the Quaffle, he dodges a Bludger, and goes up to the goal, looks like he's aiming for the left hoop, Weasley flies to the right hoop and Bradley throws for that, WEASLEY BLOCKED IT!" great cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side.  "Spinnet's got the Quaffle, passes to Bell who then---GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

            Cho had to now pay attention; Gryffindor was now starting to play.

            "Chambers goes for the Gryffindor goal and---WEASLEY BLOCKED IT! Looks like things are looking up for Gryffindor."

            "OY CHANG PAY ATTENTION!" shouted Bradley. And Cho looked down and saw Ginny Weasley diving for the snitch.

            "Oh shit!" cried Cho and she dived as fast as she could towards Ginny, "come on" she urged her broom to go faster.  She was catching up to Ginny now, she could no longer hear the crowd, it was her and her broom, her heart was pumping, she reached out to grab it—just a bit closer—and suddenly Ginny's broom got a sudden burst and she grabbed the snitch.

            "GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!"

            Cho was so mad, the tears on her face burned, she chucked her broom across the field in anger, it turned out she really wanted to win, and now she really didn't want to hear Roger's speech in the locker room since they lost because of her.

            "Some of you played brilliant out there, it seems though our plans didn't work since Weasley got better than we thought.  Hopefully this has taught us a lesson not to play with our heads too big thinking we can win and then doing a half-ass job playing" everyone glared at Cho, all Cho did was look at the ground, she had let her team down.

            The Ravenclaw common room was very quiet, and Cho couldn't take all of the awful glares she got so she went up to her dorm and saw Marietta sitting there reading a book.

            "Hi Cho, I'm really sorry about the game" said Marietta sympathetically and you could tell she actually meant it.

            "Yea, me too…."

A/N: okay im done with this chapter, in my opinion it turned out better than I thought it would, this is my first time writing Quidditch so I found it fun to do =D now R/R people, and sorry if the language offended anyone but it is rated PG13, I think…lol


	17. Late Night Conversations With Michael

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter and I never will, but do you know what, now Disney owns a small part of harry potter and they are building a harry potter attraction in epcot and it will be open in 2006!! Im so excited 

**A/N:** okay here is my next chapter…I GOT SIXTY REVIEWS!!! YAY! MY TOTAL IS NOW 60 *does a happy dance* haha sorry I get really excited over these…now to thank my reviewers…

**Hufflepuff1324:**thanks so much! Im glad you liked the quidditch match

**Zou-chang:** I did update a little sooner than I thought I could, I hope that was soon enough for you

**JkReviewer:** yea I know ive been thinking about your review and im gunna add one more chapter so this isn't the second to last one, it is actually the third to last, because I feel like im rushing the book a little too much, so im gunna make cho go to hogsmeade, but I hope that doesn't make my fic bad cause I don't really know if while harrys at the ministry there might be a hogsmeade day and we just don't know it…so I hope that im making the right decision by putting it in

**YoukoGryffindor4: **haha your review made me laugh, I always do that when people say that to me! Lol thanks for the review

**Coolerimmortal:** thanks for the review! Im glad the language didn't offend you

**Nonevilslytheringurl:** lol thanks for the review, sorry you didn't really like the language but I wont be putting in much stuff like that again, that was probably the worst of it. Thanks again for the review

**Storm:** ummm well I don't really understand your reviews right now o wait I just reread your review and I now understand it lol yea the umbridge fic…it was sad to see it go…and yea right after I read the 5th book I was in denial too, I will miss Sirius ='( 

**Okay now chapter 16..**

            _God I wish he would stop staring at me, there really isn't anything to see here, I'm just doing my Charms Essay!_ Thought Cho as Michael Corner started intently at her from the other side of the room, there were very few people left in the Common Room, in fact it was just herself, Michael, and a few second years.  Nobody on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was letting her forget she lost the game for them.  Cho had been keeping to herself for a while now, since the only person who was talking to her was Marietta who was STILL in her dorm not going to classes.  Cho had really buckled down on her grades since she had nothing else to do, she found out she knew a lot more than she thought when she put in a bit more effort.  

            Cho looked up again too see that the second years had left to go to sleep she figured she should too since it was getting really late.  So she got up and headed for the girls dormitory staircase.

            "Leaving already?"  Cho turned and saw Michael Corner was talking to her.

            "Well since everybody seems to still be mad at me since the Quidditch Match there's no use in staying here."

            "I'm not mad at you."

            "Oh, well thanks Michael, I think I'm going to go—"

            "In fact I feel the complete opposite of that about you,"

            "Oh…umm…thanks…I guess, now I'm going to go—" 

            "Cho, do you have a boyfriend right now."

            "Erm, well, I did but I don't think its going very well right now with him, we kinda got in a fight, and it hasn't been the same since then, he doesn't really talk to me now." she had given up on trying to go upstairs she could tell that was getting her nowhere.

            "Yea I was going out with Ginny Weasley, but we split up and now I can have you Cho."

            "Excuse me?" Cho couldn't believe what he was saying.

            "Cho, can't you see I'm trying to ask you, work with me here!"

            "Oh, um sorry, it's just I wasn't really planning on getting a boyfriend tonight."

            "Well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

            "Um, sure, I guess."

            "Great!" Michaels face brightened, "then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." And with that Michael ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

            _Look what you've gotten yourself into now, Harry definitely wont go out with you, he can't your with Michael! Oh, but at least this will get __Marietta__ off your back now, cause you can just deny that you still like Harry._

*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning Cho overslept, when she woke up breakfast had already started in the Great Hall, she quickly washed up and got dressed and went down to the Ravenclaw Table, she quickly took the nearest seat which was right next to Padma Patil.

            "Oh my god Cho I can't believe it! You must really be over Cedric by now!! You're going on a date with Michael Corner tonight!!" squealed Padma in a voice so high-pitched and excited for Cho who was still half asleep.

            "Oh, yea you heard already?"

            "Like, who hasn't!? Michael is one of the cutest guys! You're sooo lucky!"

            "Oh…yea…guess I am."  Cho wasn't paying attention, she occasionally nodded to Padma to look like she was listening, she really didn't remember much of last night, she was glad Padma reminded her since she forgot she told Michael she'd go with him, she was so tired she'd forgotten what she said.

            "Ummm I'll see you later Padma I have to….go to the library!"

            "Okay Cho, I'll help you get ready later if you want!"

            "Oh, that's okay Padma, I think I can handle it."

            Cho really wanted to get away from Padma, she left the Great Hall and was on her way to the library when she bumped into someone.

            "Oh sorry" muttered Cho and looked up to see Roger Davies in front of her.

            "So, your going to Hogsmeade with Corner tonight, don't you think you should be at the Quidditch Pitch practicing?"

            "I told you I messed up that day, I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say, you don't have to be such a jerk Roger!"  And with that Cho hurried off towards the library, she figured she could just go there and read a book to pass the time.  She just wanted to be alone and not talk to anyone.  Yesterday she was the girl who lost the Quidditch Match and nobody was talking to her and she was fine with it, now she was going out with Michael Corner and everyone knew about and she wasn't fine with that. She just wanted to blend in and not stick out for once in her life, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen today.

A/N: okay nothing really that eventful in this chapter, cause this just has to pass the time while Harry is at the Ministry so…yea, I don't know about that Roger bit there, it just popped into my head, I guess I should eventually get him un-pissed at her…..hmm I have a lot of wrapping up to do in 2 chapters…..maybe ill add another one……hmmm I dunno, right now I can do pretty much anything in the fic cause I know whats happening in the last chapter to wrap up my story…::tear:: it will be so sad to end it…my first fic…o well im sure ill write others…..although who knows how good my writing is since in honors english I failed my essay and got a rewrite, I wanted to tell my teacher if my essay didn't have to be on some book I was assigned to read over the summer, if I could have done it on harry potter it would have been better but o well =D hope you liked this chappie.


	18. Hogsmeade Again

A/N: wow do I feel bad, September has flown by and I haven't updated in sooo long, im so sorry I hope people are still here reading my fic.  I don't have reasons to why I didn't update just excuses.  Now to thank all of my reviewers!

**Hufflepuff1324:** yea I think I got it all thought out in my head, thanks so much for the review!

**Storm: **yea it is sad that he died, I hope he'll be back in the later books in some way, though im  unsure what jk will do next

**Collerimmortal:** your welcome for that fast update and im sorry for this really slow update

**Zou-chang: **thanks for the review

**YoukoGryffindor4: **hahaha, that was funny actually lol, thanks so much for the nice review, before I wrote fanfic I had no idea I would write about cho, but now the more I write the more I seem to like cho, thanks so much for the review!

**Wiccan107:** thanks for all your review! And thanks for adding me to your faves =D and ill use your quote today.

            I know I haven't done a funny quote of OotP in a while but since wiccan gave me one ill use it.

PG 551:

_By order of the high inquisitor of Hogwarts teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are payed to teach._

            The latest decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of class.

            "Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"

**Disclaimer:**i do not own harry potter

CH 17

            Not many fifth years were going to go to Hogsmeade since they were all cramming for their O.W.L.'s.   Cho got ready without anyone's help, she didn't really feel like going on the date so all she did was put her hair in a half up and went down to the common room to meet Michael.  When she got down there she realized she was a little early so she sat down in an armchair.

            "Hey Cho, can I talk to you for a sec?" Cho turned and looked at who was talking to her, it was someone she least expected, Roger Davies.

            "Umm sure Roger, what did you wanna talk about?"

            "I wanted to apologize for acting like such a jerk; I was getting too obsessed with the game and didn't even realize people make mistakes, so, umm, imsorry."

            "Oh um thanks Roger, I never really expected you of all people to apologize to me"

            "Well, neither do a bunch of people so don't broadcast it."

            Cho smiled at the thought of everyone finding out Roger was a softie at times.  Then she saw Michael coming towards her it must have been time to leave.

            "Hey Cho, I was thinkin' of maybe goin' to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, should we?"

            "Sure Michael, that'd be great" said Cho, trying to picture Michael as Harry but it just didn't work.

            Cho could tell Michael was trying really hard to show they were going out, he kept putting his arm around her shoulder and trying to hold her hand many times throughout the date.  It wasn't that she didn't like Michael, it was just she always saw him as a friend type more than a boyfriend type, but she still was very polite and courteous to him.

            "So, can you believe the year is almost over!? Next year, I'll have to take O.W.L's and those pretty much make or break your future, what did you think of them when you took em'?

            "Well, I got  9 so I can still try out for the Tornados when I'm of age and if I don't make it I could go into a pretty good career still.  They aren't as bad as some people make them out to be, besides you're in Ravenclaw so you'll do fine."

            Cho and Michael walked out of Three Broomsticks and were just walking around Hogsmeade when they ran into Pansy Parkinson with a group of Slytherin girls.

            "CHANG!" screeched Pansy, "HOW MANY BOYS IN ONE YEAR ARE YOU PLANNING ON DATING! YOU DEFENITLY MUST BE OVER DIGGORY BY NOW! YOU'VE ALREADY DATED POTTER AND NOW CORNER!"  The group of Slytherin girls cackled and then they all walked away.

            "Err sorry about that Michael."

            "Oh, it's okay, umm, so, no to be rude but, whydidyouandharrysplitup?"

            "Um, well I kinda, overreacted I guess..."

            "Yea, same thing happened with me and Ginny…Whoa! Can you believe we've been here for 3 hours already we should probably get going."

            "Okay."

            They walked up to the castle and when they got their Michael said he had to go to Umbridge's for a detention, although he now served it with members of the Inquistorial Squad supervising since Umbridge had enough to deal with.  Suddenly Michael was leaning towards her closer, and closer—

            Cho quickly turned her head and said she had forgotten about a huge Potions Essay she had to write, she quickly apologized and ran up the stairs.

            _What was that!  It seems like Michael really likes me, I feel so bad going out with him since I don't have feelings, I don't want to break up with him though cause then I'll hurt his feelings, maybe ill just not act very compassionate just polite and he'll break off ends with me…eventually.  I wish I could just go back in time and make that date with Harry end on a better note._

A/N: okay that chapter was kinda short sorry!!  haha I just pulled out my OotP and it is sucking me in, you think after reading it like 20 times it would lose your interest but it still makes me hold my breath at suspenseful parts lol well I hope you find this chapter okay it wasn't one of my best sorry!


	19. The End

A/N: .:sniff sniff:. It is the last chapter of cho's order of the phoenix, I cant believe I am finished with my first fic, it has been such fun and I hope to write many more fics and have great reviewers like you =D

**YoukoGryffindor4: **haha yes naughty corner… lol haha

**SNdReAmer:** lol thanks 

**Wiccan107/Storm:** lol I didn't know you were the same person lol, thanks for all of your reviews, we should both keep moony company J I love moony I feel so bad hes alone 

**Zou-chang:** tanks again for putting part of my story in yours lol that is soo cool, **everyone should read zou-changs fic** it kinda links with mine cause it has a harry/cho pairing saying cho broke up with Michael and loved harry all along, may have a few typos though cause English isn't zou-chang's native languagne she speaks Spanish! Lol that's so cool, anyway has a great plot so far so go and read her fic!

Ch 18

            Spring came and went and Cho couldn't believe that summer was on its way already.  Everybody was more than ready for the year to end but Cho felt as if she hadn't done anything to exciting the whole year, she still had a place in her heart for Harry although she hadn't talked to him.  Michael was really nice to her but she didn't have any feelings for him.  Marietta did go to some of her classes at the end of the year although she wore a scarf over her face, she still couldn't look at Marietta without smiling.  

            _God, I don't know how I'm ever going to break up with him.  He seems to care so much for me, but I can do things fine on my own.  Even if I do ever break up with him, how will I face him again next year, maybe we can just be friends._

            "Oi! Cho you ready to go down for breakfast on this fine Sunday morning?"

            "Oh, yea, sorry Michael."

            "Don't be sorry my sweet." said Michael as he pecked Cho on the forehead.  Cho was not comfortable with that and tried to pull away.

            They walked down into the great hall and took their seats, Cho overheard a bunch of girls talking. 

            "My parents owled me this morning once they read the paper making sure I was okay."

            "I can't believe it is all true."

            "I'm wonder what will happen with school next year."

Cho immediately grabbed a Daily Prophet and read the headlines, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns", "You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over", "What the Ministry Should Have Told Us", "Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore," "Exclusive Interview With Harry Potter".  She couldn't believe it something must have happened, she looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that there were many absences, including Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  She then had no more time to think because Michael was taking her to the lake to just hang out since it was so nice out.  

~*~

Before Cho knew it, it was the last day of school.  She thought in retrospect of the year and everything that happened, Harry, Dumbledore's Army, Quidditch and she then realized that for the the past few months she hasn't thought about Cedric! _I think I finally have gotten over him, sure I'll always miss him and he'll always have a place in my hear but I don't think I'll cry anymore.  _

When she got to the Great Hall and took her seat she noticed there was no house winner, which seemed strange to her.  Everyone was silent when Dumbledore stood to give his usual speech, but Cho noticed the glint usually in his eye was missing, Dumbledore for once seemed to look as if his age had caught up with him.

"As you all my have noticed there is no house cup this year for obvious reasons, Professor Umbridge allowed students to take away points defeating the whole purpose of it.  Also, we are facing many grim times ahead of us and I wish you all to stay aware of your surroundings and that we can get through this if we all work together.  Also, remember the Dark Lord shan't win over us, we will prevail." (a/n: erm that sounded kinda gay so sorry)

The room then had an eerie silence, Dumbledore took his seat and the end-of-the-term feast began, Cho couldn't believe in a few hours she would be on the train to go back home.  

~*~

"Okay Cho I'll get a compartment and you go find Marietta and we'll all ride home together." Michael said.

"Okay, see you in a sec."

Cho went and got Marietta and the boarded the train as they were walking by all the compartments they passed by Harry's.  Cho saw he was playing chess with Ron.  As her and Marietta walked by, Harry and her eyes met for a moment.  Cho blushed and kept walking, her stomach didn't do as big of a back-flip as it usually did.  Maybe it was just telling her that they would become good friends but doubted they would ever be in a relationship again.

The train started for the Kings Cross Station at Platform 9¾ the start and end of every year.

A/N: TADA! And the end of my first fic. In my opinion it kinda sucked.  BUT, I have now started a new fic, well its not up yet cause im still workin out kinks but ill give you guys a sneak peak summary of what it is…….

I don't have  title yet but it is about Harry's 6th year and what I think would happen, sorry but no HP/CC pairing.  Harry gets depressed after sirius' death and seems very manipulative. What all will happen in his year..hmmm you'll have to wait to find out =D please when this fic gets put up please at least read it for me =D

Okay you all have rocked my socks!! I love you all so much!! *gives everyone JK's notes on all of the books* muahaha I stole them, and they say Sirius will live!! Haha jk 


End file.
